Breath Evil
by jair jr
Summary: Como surgi um bruxo das trevas? Ele nasce mal ou se torna mal? Essas são algumas perguntas que serão respondidas nessa história. Acompanhe o dia a dia de um aluno diferente em Hogwarts, cujo sua magia só despertou aos 19 anos, sendo o primerista mais ve
1. Prologo

_O mal_

_Que por agora_

_Praticares _

_Te acompanhará_

_Como um inimigo_

_Te lembrando sempre_

_Quem te tornaste_

_O bem_

_Que um dia_

_Praticou_

_Te acompanhará_

_Como um amigo_

_Sempre tentando_

_Te trazer de volta_

_Por toda eternidade_

"Jack, isso é impossível." Dizia Rose com uma cara assustada. "Ninguém acreditaria."

Dava um sorriso de canto para ela e dizia bem calmo. "Sabe, um sábio trouxa disse uma vez, que uma mentira contada mil vezes torna-se uma verdade, portanto é sim possível."

Sorria ao ver a expressão do rosto dela, ela parecia mais tranquila, parece que entendeu o que eu queria dizer, assim como eu ela deve ter desistido de lutar contra, assim como eu ela é ambiciosa e deseja poder, assim como eu o nosso lado negro tomou o controle. Agora seria o inicio de uma nova era em Hogwarts, uma era onde heróis do passado ficarão no passado, nessa nova era eu irei reinar, não sou um novo Voldemort, pois eu o considero fraco! Tudo que eu li sobre ele eu só vi fraquezas, a busca pela a vida eterna o tornou fraco e mutilou a própria alma. Por isso eu não sou um novo Voldemort, sou pior, muito pior, eu nunca vou perder, passarei por cima de todos, esse sou eu, não sou um Lord, eu sou um imperador, a partir de hoje uma nova era se inicia.

Só não entendo porque as palavras daquela sabe tudo antipática ainda estão em minha mente_"Talvez seu maior inimigo seja você mesmo."_ Tenho certeza que ela está errada, meu maior inimigo é ela, Melody Malfoy.


	2. Capitulo 01 Um novo mundo

Estava deitado na minha cama pensando sobre minha vida nesses 19 anos, minhas malas, claro não estavam nem perto de estar arrumadas, como sempre esperaria minha mãe arrumar elas pra mim, depois colocaria uma ou duas coisinhas que ela com certeza esqueceria, eu iria estudar fora do Brasil, mas precisamente em Miami, na realidade queria ficar longe de tudo e de todos, pois isso escolhi estudar nos EUA.

Lá estava eu que nem um idiota de novo pensando em todas as coisas que eu empolgado planejava e que logo desistiria por ser um covarde que sempre desiste dos sonhos quando me deparava com um problema, um desses sonhos foi quando tentei virar um profissional patinador radical, deixei minha mãe louca pra comprar uns patins profissionais para mim, quando finalmente coloquei os patins nos pés esperei que o meu talento andasse por mim, incrível, depois de 10 minutos vi que faltava algo pra eu ser patinador, talento.

Revirava-me na cama olhando minha guitarra criando pó, guardada em cima da cadeira da escrivaninha, consegui rir, esse sonho até que durou um pouco, fiz até uma aula de guitarra, o que esperavam de um garoto de 15 anos que tinha acabado de assistir um anime sobre uma banda de rock? Eu quis me tornar um Rock Star, sinceramente, sinto pena de mim mesmo, o garoto que sempre foi o mais popular do colégio, digo de passagem que não por minha beleza, pois eu não sou belo, eu sou um pouco a cima do peso, na verdade estava uns 5 quilos acima do peso, mas não deixava ninguém saber disso, tinha cabelos negros e olhos negros, meu rosto era normal, minha mãe dizia que meu nariz era perfeito. - _Legal o que eu mais tinha de bonito era meu nariz e minha mãe que tinha falado isso, me sinto um deus grego agora_. Pensava amargamente, eu era popular porque sempre tive muitos amigos, minhas professoras gostavam de dizer: "Jack, Deus te deu o dom, o dom da liderança e você está usando errado." Elas sempre reclamavam, pois minha "turminha" fazia muita bagunça, o que posso fazer, sempre fui assim, meio maluco, queria ser Rock Star para ter fama, dinheiro e mulheres, minha cede por mulheres nem era por causa de meus hormônios e sim por um lindo fora que levei, lembra que disse que não era bonito? Pois então, as mulheres também não me achavam bonito, então pensei que sendo um Rock Star passaria na cara dela que outras mulheres queriam o que ela não quis! Nossa, realmente um pensamento bem maduro, voltando a história da guitarra, foi preciso uma aula para o gênio aqui saber que não seria o Rock Star, desde então nunca mais peguei na minha linda guitarra amarela, da mesma cor da guitarra do protagonista do anime.

Essa foi minha vida até hoje, hoje tinha uma tremenda festa pra eu ir, até comprei roupa nova e arrumei meu cabelo para parecer legal, peguei o carro do meu pai emprestado e fui para a festa, o carro não era grande coisa, mas hoje dia fazia uma grande diferença você chegar dirigindo um carro ou chegar à festa de corona com o papai, cheguei à festa e me divertia um pouco, era divertido estar rodeados por pessoas da mesma idade, os mesmos pensamentos infantis de sempre, tipo sou um pouco diferente, não acredito que o mundo está no caminho certo, eu mudaria tudo, mas eu ainda não sabia como, pensei em ser político, mas era tão difícil chegar ao poder assim, seria um velho quando conseguisse.

Estava me divertindo de verdade, fazia tempo que não divertia tanto assim, dançava na pista de dança com um grupo de amigos, a festa acontecia em uma verdadeira mansão, tinha piscina e tudo. Minha diversão acabou quando ela chegou com o namorado. "Ela", na verdade é a Bianca, o grande amor não correspondido da minha vida, lembra a garota que me deu um fora e eu queria me tornar rock star para ficar com outros? Sim, é essa mesmo, a amo desde meus doze anos de idade, a gente ficou algumas vezes só que nunca passou disso, ela nunca deixou passar disso, e pior, ela era uma vagabundinha safada, mesmo namorando esse corno ela ficava comigo, e creio que não era só comigo, fechei a cara e tentar ir para o lado oposto dela, saí da casa e fui me sentar perto da piscina e fiquei observando os babuínos sem cérebros jogarem uns aos outros na piscina com roupa e tudo, todos aqui eram maiores de idade, já tinham completado o segundo grau e mesmo assim agiam como crianças. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei apenas observando esse show de horrores só sei que já estava pensando em ir embora, quando senti um par de mãos geladas tamparem meus olhos.

"Adivinha quem é?" Falou Bianca.

"Não devia fazer isso." Falei secamente.

"Não seja sem graça." Ela dizia sorrindo, em seguida aproximava seus lábios da minha orelha sussurrando. "Não sente saudades?"

"Nem um pouco." Mentia.

"Sei que é mentira." Ela dizia tirando as mãos dos meus olhos já se sentando no meu colo.

"Maluca! O que você pensa que ta fazendo?" Perguntei irritado.

"Isso." Ela respondia já segurando em minha nuca com força, em seguida grudava nossos lábios encaixando nossas bocas, senti a língua dela invadir minha boca com urgência e me deliciei deixando nossas línguas se entrelaçarem deslizando uma na outra intensamente, segurei em seu quadril e puxei-a ainda mais pra junto de mim.

Estava curtindo muito o beijo quando senti uma mão em minhas costas e depois me puxou, fez eu cair da cadeira, levantei assustado e vi o idiota do namorado dela me encarando, ele ficava entre nós dois.

"Me explica que merda é essa?" Ele gritava igual um imbecil.

"Você pode beijar outra e eu não posso fazer o mesmo?" A vagabunda respondia.

Senti meu corpo inteiro se enfurecer. _- Então era isso! Ela simplesmente tinha me usado para provocar ciúmes naquele idiota._Pensava sentindo o ódio invadir meu corpo, tentei respirar devagar para me acalmar, mas estava tão difícil, meu desejo era urrar de raiva, mas simplesmente não podia fazer isso, apenas coloquei meu sorriso mais falso nos lábios e olhei para os dois.

"Então se resolvam, não tenho nada haver com a briga de vocês." Falei.

"Vou te matar filho da puta!" O babaca dizia tentando avançar em mim, felizmente ele foi seguro pelos meus amigos.

"To indo embora." Falei sorrindo "E Bianca, nunca mais se aproxime de mim, você não presta."

Não imagina como foi difícil falar isso para ela e foi ainda mais difícil ver a tristeza no rosto dela, apesar de tudo éramos amigos de infância e eu tinha acabado de acabar com tudo até com nossa amizade. Saí chateado e entrei no carro do meu pai, saí cantando pneu, logo na esquina diminuí a velocidade, pois a ultima coisa que iria querer era um arranhão no carro do velho, ele amava mais o carro do que eu. Podia ser de madrugada e não ter uma viva alma nas ruas, mas dirigia nas pontas dos dedos.

Estava começando a me acalmar quando vi um farol forte no retrovisor, o carro atrás de mim começou a mandar sinal de luz e a buzinar, coloquei o braço para fora e mandei ele passar, ele passou correndo e eu o xinguei mentalmente, aí o doido simplesmente me fechou, freei o carro com tudo e consegui parar antes de bater, estava mega assustado, abri a porta do carro e saí, nesse momento o cara também saiu, era o namorado louco da Bianca, ele estava armado com uma barra de ferro.

"Cara não seja louco." Falei erguendo meus braços dando uns passos pra trás.

"Louco?" Ele dizia. "Bianca terminou comigo e saiu correndo dizendo que viria pra sua casa pedir desculpas, ela tem me enganado esse tempo todo, só que não vou deixar o amante sair ileso disso!"

Amante? Meu Deus ele realmente estava louco, não tinha que conversar mais nada, avancei nele só que não tive muita sorte, senti a dor do golpe, ele golpeou minha cabeça me deixando zonzo, caí no chão com o mundo girando, ele soltou a barra de ferro e começou a me atacar com socos e chutes, esse cara ia me matar, isso é uma certeza. _**–Desgraçado! Você podia queimar, arder em chamas, queime maldito, queime!**___Gritava mentalmente, pois não tinha forças para falar, desejava com toda minha força, senti meu corpo se arrepiar, senti uma coisa estranha, era como se meu corpo estivesse todo lacrado, uma barreira invisível para prender algo dentro de mim, senti essa barreira se romper, um segundo depois fogo começou a surgir do nada, o cara estava começando a ser tomado pela as chamas, ele saiu correndo, mas não deu nem dez passos e caiu, ele gritava, me esforcei para me levantar, vomitei um pouco de sangue e me forcei pra levantar, andei cambaleando até o idiota que continua queimando, ele gritava, urrava de dor.

"Pelo amor de Deus!Misericórdia me ajude!" Ele gritava.

"Por quê?" Falei me abaixando para observar mais de perto "Você ia me matar, você merece."

Não entendi o que realmente tinha acontecido, entrei no meu carro e saí o mais rápido possível de lá, estava em choque e meu corpo inteiro doía, dirigia com dificuldade, queria chegar em casa, tomar um banho e dormir e quem sabe amanhã descobrir que tudo isso não passou de um sonho, olhei no retrovisor e ainda podia ver uma fumaça negra subindo. "Não pare de queimar até virar cinzas desgraçado." Falei com toda amargura e ódio que estava sentindo nesse momento.

Estacionei o carro na garagem de casa, morava em um bairro de classe media na cidade de Curitiba, entrei em casa nas pontas dos pés, minha cabeça ainda sangrava e meu corpo ainda doía demais, fui direto para meu quarto, por sorte meus pais já estavam dormindo, tranquei a porta do meu quarto e entrei no banheiro, tirei minhas roupas e entrei debaixo da ducha, senti uma dor aguda quando a água molhou as feridas abertas, olhei para o chão e vi água misturada com sangue escorrendo para o ralo, fiquei cerca de vinte minutos no banho e depois saí. Me enxuguei e vesti meu short surrado que usava como pijama. Abri a porta do banheiro e entrei no quarto, levei o maior susto da minha vida quando me vi de frente com dois homens, eles vestiam roupas diferentes e apontava uma espécie de graveto na minha direção, os dois pareciam ter uns quarenta e cinco anos, um usava óculos o outro tinha cabelos ruivos.

"Don't move!" Dizia o cara de cabelos ruivos.

"I don't speak English!" falei achando muito estranho dois desconhecidos em meu quarto falando inglês.

Foi ainda mais estranho quando o de óculos falou umas palavras estranhas e apontou o graveto para mim, uma luz azul saiu do graveto estranho e me acertou. "Não se mova." ele dizia, mas agora eu entendia inglês, fiquei assombrado com isso.

"Por quê?" Perguntei irritado. "Vocês estão invadindo eu vou chamar a polícia."

"Tudo será explicado no momento certo, agora você virá com a gente." O ruivo falou em um tom irritado.

"Não vou, quem são vocês? Não podem invadir assim." Falei irritado.

"Desculpe por isso" ele dizia apontando o graveto para mim "Estupore." Ele dizia, vi um raio de luz sair do graveto e me acertar, senti meu corpo ser jogado pra trás e depois não vi mais nada.

Quando acordei estava em um lugar completamente desconhecido para mim, era uma sela de prisão, tinha um beliche no canto e um micro banheiro, era um lugar apertado e escuro, me sentei na cama e notei que não senti mais nenhuma dor em meu corpo, passei os dedos no corte de minha cabeça e ele não estava mais lá.

"Olá." Escutei o som da voz de uma mulher, ela estava do outro lado da grade, mesmo sendo uma mulher de meia idade ela ainda era bem bonita.

"Oi." Falei me levantando indo até a grade "Onde eu estou?"

"Em Londres, mais precisamente no ministério da magia." Ela dizia com a voz calma, eu sabia que ela estava falando a verdade, pois o que aconteceu com aquele idiota definitivamente foi magia.

"Por que me prenderam?" Perguntei.

"É complicado de explicar." Ela dizia. "Mas você usou magia e acabou ferindo alguém."

"Eu usei magia? Eu nem sabia que isso existia." Falei irritado.

"Nós sabemos, exatamente por isso você está sendo julgado." Ela falou. "Mas fique calmo, Harry nunca permitiria que você fosse mandado para Azkaban"

"Azkaban?" Perguntei.

"É a prisão dos bruxos." Ela dizia seriamente.

"Como podem ter certeza que eu usei magia?" Perguntei, estava cada vez mais intrigado com isso.

"Isso é segredo." Ela respondia. "Mas mudando de assunto, qual é seu nome?"

"Por que pergunta? Você deve saber." Respondi secamente.

"Eu sei! Mas é educado se apresentar direito, eu começo." Ela dizia colocando a mão pra dentro da grade. "Sou Hermione Weasley."

Segurei a mão dela apertando em comprimento "Sou Jack Hale Alves."

"Então esse tal de Harry é meu advogado?" Perguntei

"Mais ou menos isso." Ela respondeu sorrindo. "Ele é alguém que você pode contar."

Ficamos conversando por algumas horas, eu tinha muitas coisas a perguntar e ela estava disposta a responder, e a cada minuto que passava esse novo mundo cheio de possibilidades começou a se abrir pra mim, eu estava completamente fascinado por ele, um mundo onde magia existe, uma sociedade inteira por baixo dos panos e os governos não imaginam que isso é possível e descobrir que eu fazia parte desse mundo agora era algo que me deixava empolgado, mesmo tendo a possibilidade de ser preso e passar o resto da vida em uma prisão isolada em uma pequena ilha.

Logo depois os dois homens que me prenderam chegaram, fiquei surpreso ao ver a bela mulher beijar o ruivo esquisito.

"Hermione você merece coisa melhor." Falei em tom de brincadeira.

"O que falou moleque?" O ruivo parecia irritadinho.

"Ron, ele está brincando." Ela dizia em um tom nervoso, já tinha sacado que vestia calças naquela casa.

"Então cadê meu advogado?" Perguntei.

"Aqui." Hermione apontou para o cara de óculos.

"Que legal meu advogado é o mesmo homem que me prendeu, vou direto para Azkaban." Falei em tom debochado.

"Moleque ingrato! Você não imagina o trabalho que o Harry teve." O ruivo chato dizia em um tom irritado.

"Cara você é chato." Falei seriamente.

"Ok...ok parem de brigar por favor." O tal do Harry dizia.

"To livre?" perguntei.

"Mais ou menos, você terá que estudar em Hogwarts, as aulas começa em um mês, então você é minha responsabilidade até chegar a Hogwarts, depois um auror irá acompanhar seu ano letivo."

"Hogwarts? Auror?"

"Explico tudo quando chegarmos em casa." Ele dizia em um tom gentil, depois pegava o graveto mágico e encostava na grade um segundo depois a porta abria sozinha.

"Legal." Falei já saindo. "Então, não to acostumado com o frio e to sem camisa pode me arrumar um casaco?"

Hermione fez um gesto com o graveto mágico dela e um segundo depois estava vestido com um grosso casaco de lã.

"Legal! Quero um graveto desses pra mim." Falei sorrindo. "Mas uma calça também seria legal e um tênis."

"Minha mulher tem cara de loja?" O ruivo chato dizia.

"Ron não seja chato com o rapaz." Ela dizia em um tom irritado, em seguida fez outro gesto e eu já estava inteiramente vestido. "Não é graveto, é varinha." Ela dizia com um sorriso simpático no rosto.

Entramos em um elevador esquisito, uma voz anunciou que estávamos no segundo nível, depois chegamos a um grande hall com um piso muito bem polido de madeira escura, o teto é azul-esverdeado com vários símbolos dourados e brilhantes que se movem mudando de posição, como um enorme quadro de avisos no céu, as paredes de cada lado tem painéis de madeira enegrecida brilhante e várias chaminés com bordas douradas. Fiquei de boca aberta com tudo aquilo, era incrível, algo surreal demais.

Segui o Harry até uma das chaminés, não sabia exatamente o que estávamos fazendo ali, ele pegou um saquinho que estava ao lado da chaminé e abriu e mostrou o que tinha dentro, era um pó prateado esquisito.

"Isso é Pó de Flu, você vai atirar um pouco dele na lareira acesa, quando as chamas ficarem verdes brilhantes você ira entrar dentro delas, não se preocupe que não vai se queimar." Ele falava devagar pra me entender o que tinha que fazer. "Dentro das chamas você vai falar bem claramente, Londres, área rural numero 07, residência dos Potter, etendeu?"

"Mais ou menos." Falei com sinceridade.

"Tente." Ele falou me mostrando o saquinho.

Enchi minha mão com o tal pó e joguei na lareira, esperei alguns segundos até as chamas ficarem verdes brilhantes, engoli em seco bem nervoso antes de colocar meu pé nas chamas, como vi que não tava queimando entrei por inteiro.

"Ate agora fez tudo certinho, lembre-se de dizer claramente, Londres, área rural numero 07, residência dos Potter, e manter-se imóvel e seus cotovelos próximos ao corpo evitando esbarrões e batidas enquanto gira."

"Ok." Falei um pouco nervoso fazendo o que ele mandou. "Londres, área rural numero 07, residência dos Potter." Falei bem devagar para não ter erro.

Senti que me locomovia na velocidade da luz, girava rapidamente e me via passando por diversas lareiras, tudo demorou cerca de três segundos, saía escorrendo por uma imensa lareira batendo as costas com toda a força na parede, fiquei até meio tonto.

"Nunca vi uma chegada tão ruim." Falou um rapaz mais o menos da minha idade. "Cara, acho que você entrou na chaminé errada."

"Não Alvo, ele é visita." Harry chegava logo depois de mim, a diferença é que ele não saiu voando como eu.

"Visita amor?" Uma bonita mulher com cabelo ruivo e olhos castanhos claros, dizia já abraçando o Harry.

"Cara você tem sorte." Falei sorrindo me levantando.

"Obrigado, eu sei disso." Ele dizia dando um selinho na mulher que devia ser esposa dele.

"Então qual é seu nome rapaz?" Ela perguntava se aproximando de mim.

"Jack Hale Alves ao seu dispor." Falei me curvando teatralmente.

"Você é divertido." Ela dizia sorrindo. "Seja bem vindo a nossa casa, sou Gina Potter esposa do Harry."

"Grato." Dizia.

"Ele pode ficar no quarto do Alvo." Harry falou. "Amanhã te levarei ao Beco Diagonal para comprar seu material para Hogwarts."

"Como assim?" O rapaz chamado Alvo perguntou.

"O caso dele é especial, ele começará Hogwarts agora." Harry falou me fazendo ter um mau pressentimento.

"Diga-me com quantos anos se vai para Hogwarts?" Perguntei.

"Seu caso é especial." Harry dizia tentando esconder.

"Onze anos cara, se forma com dezessete." Alvo dizia na cara.

"Que legal! Todos vão achar que sou retardado." Falei me sentindo péssimo. "Mas acho que sou retardado mesmo, mesmo assim não é legal outras pessoas acharem isso"

Os três caíram na gargalhada, não entendia o que era tão engraçado, mas acabei rindo também, estávamos rindo que nem quatro idiotas quando outro rapaz e uma bela moça entraram na sala, quando eu digo bela é bela mesmo, acredito que vi poucas mulheres como uma beleza tão rara e uma graciosidade tão natural, cabelo ruivos, olhos castanhos rosto bem formado e corpo perfeito, parecia ser uns três anos mais nova que eu. Já o garoto era feio, parecia aquele ruivo esquisito, marido da bonita Hermione e parecia ser mais velho que eu. Eles deviam já estar dormindo, pois a garota estava usando um pijama fofo que a deixava bem sexy e o cara usava pijama de criança.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Falou o cara que tinha acabado de chegar.

"Nada não filhos, desculpe por acordar vocês." Harry falou contendo o sorriso. "Estávamos apenas conversando com nosso hóspede."

"Hóspede?" Falou a garota, a voz dela era linda como ela.

"Sim...sim" Gina falou colocando as mãos em meus ombros. "Esse é Jack Hale Alves."

"Prazer cara." o garoto falou se aproximando de mim para me cumprimentar com um aperto de mão "Sou Tiago Sirius Potter, o gênio dessa família."

Apertei a mão dela sorrindo. "O prazer é meu senhor gênio."

"Lílian vem cumprimentar nosso hóspede." Harry falou gentilmente.

"O.i" Lílian dizia de longe. "Sou Lílian Luna Potter, seja bem vindo." Já ouviu falar em amor a primeira vista? Sim eu me apaixonei de cara por ela.

"Prazer moça bonita." Falei sorrindo, notei que o rosto dela ficou meio corado.

"Já vou dormir." Ela falou e saiu quase imediatamente.

"Ela é tímida." Gina falou sorrindo "Você não é inglês né?"

"Não, sou brasileiro." Respondi.

"Cara que legal, eu amo futebol, mesmo sendo um esporte trouxa." Alvo dizia sorrindo. "Sua seleção é ótima."

"Eu jogo." Falei animado. "Sou um ótimo goleiro."

"Podemos jogar amanhã, estou treinando uns chutes." Ele parecia animado.

"Então brasileiros são diferentes de britânicos, vocês são naturalmente mais calorosos, nós somos mais distantes." Gina dizia sorrindo. "Nem todos, mas a maioria é, principalmente Lílian, então não ache que ela não gosta de você se ela for um pouquinho fria."

"Ok, hora de dormir." Harry dizia.

Nossa! A casa não era imensa, tinha dois andares e era muito aconchegante, tinha aquele ar de família feliz, o quarto do Alvo ficava no segundo andar e era pequeno, tinha uma cama de solteiro e uma escrivaninha, tinha vários pôsteres de futebol na parede e outros que se mexiam de um esporte esquisito. Gina arrumou minha cama usando magia, estava começando a adorar magia, tudo parecia tão simples. Gina se despediu de Alvo com um beijo na testa dele e me deu um abraço.

Deitei-me no colchão e fiquei olhando o teto, nunca imaginaria a vida de uma pessoa poderia mudar tanta em tão pouco tempo, ontem há essa hora eu estava em casa provavelmente já dormindo depois de passar horas tentando falar com Bianca, estava com as malas mais ou menos prontas, pois no sábado iria pegar um voou para Miami e começar uma nova vida, eu tipo que comecei uma nova vida, só que não é totalmente diferente do que imaginei, eu sou um bruxo, existe todo um mundo escondido das pessoas normais, eu irei estudar magia em uma escola, tipo, nem o mais retardado das pessoas imaginariam que sua vida tomaria esse rumo.

Não sei exatamente quando dormi, só sei que comecei a ter um sonho completamente esquisito, eu estava correndo por um cemitério imenso, era noite, e com certeza a noite mais escura que eu já vi na minha vida, fazia frio e eu não estava acostumado com tanto frio, não sabia exatamente o que eu estava procurando, só sabia que tinha que correr, corri, corri e corri, nesse momento eu vi uma forte luz, corri até ela e vi uma tumba, limpei o gelo que cobria a escritura.

_**Gellert Grindelwald**_

Olhava aquele nome e sentia algo estranho, me ajoelhei na frente do tumulo e fiquei em silêncio, a noite estava tão silenciosa que o som da minha respiração parecia com trovões, senti um calafrio passar por todo meu corpo e me arrepiei, um segundo depois um homem estava parado atrás de mim, ele colocou sua mão em meu ombro, ele era alto e tinha cabelos negros cumpridos pra baixo dos ombros, seus olhos eram azuis e sua pela pálida, seu rosto era muito belo mesmo sendo um homem já de idade.

"Então Jack, você estar pronto para abraçar seu destino?" Ele perguntava, sua voz era forte e gentil.

"Que destino?" Perguntei.

"Você carregará esse nome." Ele falou me mostrando o sobrenome Grindelwald "Você se erguerá como o maior bruxo da historia e mudará o mundo"

"Isso é possível?" Perguntei.

"Depende." Ele dizia.

"Depende do quê?"

"De quantas vidas você estará disposto a passar por cima." Ele respondia.

Acordei assustado, ainda podia ouvir a voz do homem em minha mente, eu nunca tinha tido um sonho tão real em toda minha vida, notei que Alvo ainda dormia, o dia tinha nascido há poucas horas. Meu coração ainda estava inquieto, saí do quarto e desci as escadas, fazia um dia muito frio, abri a porta de entrada e saí da casa, do lado direito da bonita casa havia uma grande piscina, do lado esquerdo um campo parecido de futebol, só que tinha três balizas estranhas bem altas, andei até o campo e me sentei no gramado molhado por causa do sereno, abracei meu próprio corpo com meus braços e fiquei olhando as primeiras luzes do dia, era realmente lindo, suspirei sentindo aquele calafrio novamente, simplesmente não podia entender aquele sonho.

"Perdeu o sono?" Ouvi a voz de uma garota, me virei e vi Lílian, ela estava ainda mais linda hoje, seus cumpridos cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, ela usava calças jeans e uma camisa pólo vermelha, a única coisa esquisita da aparência dela era a vassoura toda torta que ela segurava.

"Pesadelo." Fui sincero. "E você?"

"Acordo cedo para treinar Quadribol." Ela dizia se sentando ao meu lado. "Sou filha do maior apanhador de Hogwarts e de uma ex-jogadora profissional, então a pressão no colégio é imensa."

"Realmente gostaria de saber o que é Quadribol." Eu dizia arrancando um sorriso tímido dela.

Ela passou a ultima hora tentando me explica o que era Quadribol, suas regras e como jogava, tirando a magia era bem parecido com futebol, até tinha um goleiro, se um dia eu aprender como ficar em cima de uma vassoura com certeza eu tentaria ser goleiro de Quadribol.

Nossa conversa não ficou só relacionada à Quadribol, ela me falou um pouco dessa tal escola, falou sobre como ela é dividida, no meio da conversa me peguei desejando estar na mesma casa que ela, realmente estava admirando essa garota, mesmo tímida ela é firme em suas palavras e parece ter um caráter incrível, além de linda de morrer.

"Mana você não me esperou!" Gritava um pequeno garoto segurando uma velha vassoura nas mãos, ele devia ter onze anos e tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes vivos, era uma miniatura do Harry.

"Quem mandou dormir demais?" Ela dizia abrindo um largo sorriso para o menino. "Vem cá conhecer um amigo da sua irmã." Me peguei feliz por ela me chamar de amigo.

O menino se aproximou da gente esticando a mão para me cumprimentar. "Sou Fred Remo Potter." Ele dizia.

Apertei a mão do garoto. "Sou Jack Hale Alves." Falei sorrindo para ele.

"Se tudo der certo e vocês dois forem para Grifinória serão companheiros de casa e classe" ela dizia sorrindo.

"Oqueee? Você ainda não formou?" O garoto perguntava assombrado.

"Não! Sou meio retardado." Falei sorrindo, fiquei feliz ao ver Lílian sorrindo, era tão belo aquele sorriso.

Logo depois nos três entramos para tomar café da manhã, um delicioso café da manhã, depois do café eu joguei futebol com Alvo, admito que os chutes dele eram bem fortes, mas Lílian estava assistindo e eu tinha que mostrar serviço, pulei em todas as bolas fazendo lindas defesas, Alvo se tornou meu fã, Lílian não demonstrou nada. Depois almoçamos, estava ainda mais gostoso que o café, além de linda, Gina sabia cozinhar, Harry realmente era um cara de sorte. Ficamos de bobeira durante algum tempo depois do almoço, iria ao tal beco comprar os matérias da escola hoje, estávamos todos sentados na sala, todo mundo conversando menos eu e Lílian, ela estava lendo um livro e eu estava olhando pra ela.

"Harry." Falei ao me lembrar de algo importante. "Tem banco internacional nesse beco?"

"Banco internacional?" Ele perguntou sem entender "Pra que?"

"Quando você me prendeu eu estava indo dormir então to sem minha carteira, acho que vai ser até difícil consegui tirar dinheiro sem minha identidade, mas tenho que tentar né?" Falei.

"Não precisa de dinheiro trouxa." Ele dizia sorrindo. "Eu te empresto o dinheiro do material, quando estiver formado e trabalhando você me paga."

"Você é legal." Falei sorrindo. "Juro te pagar antes."

"Ok." Ele falou se levantando. "Vamos fazer compras agora."

"Obaaaa!" Fred falou já se levantando também.

"Não vou." Tiago falou. "Namorada ta vindo pra cá."

"Eu também." Alvo falou. "É bom dois irmãos namorar duas irmãs, o ruim é quando as duas se juntam pra falar mal da gente."

"Deve ser legal mesmo." Falei sorrindo.

"Você tem namorada?" Tiago perguntou, notei que Lílian parou a leitura e olhou para mim.

"Não." Respondi sorrindo. "Tinha um rolo com uma trouxa só que ela só me trouxe problemas."

"Pronto. Vamos pedir para as meninas chamarem a prima delas aí apresentamos pra você." Alvo dizia sorrindo.

"Não acha que ele pode arrumar uma namorada sozinho?" Lílian dizia irritada, todos olharam para ela, ela ficou com as bochechas vermelhas e escondeu o rosto com o livro.

"Hum." Tiago dizia olhando a irmã. "Isso mesmo Alvo chame a prima delas"

Lílian fechou o livro com força e levantou pisando fundo. "Vou me arrumar." Dizia em um tom nada amigável.

Esperamos dez minutos ate Lílian se arrumar, quando ela voltou para a sala estava linda demais, usava um vestido azul com detalhes em branco, seu cabelo estava solto. Depois eu viajei por pó de Flu pela segunda vez na vida, admito que não foi menos emocionante que a primeira, mas a chegada foi bem melhor, não saí voando, quando dei por mim estava em pé em uma chaminé envelhecida, fui o ultimo a entrar, então os outros já estavam esperando por mim. Estávamos em uma espécie de estação de chaminés, quando saímos eu vi a rua, a pequena rua tomada por pessoas vestidas com roupas estranhas e com lojas dos dois lados.

"Lílian, leve Jack para comprar os livros e aproveite e compre os seus." Harry falou entregando uma bolsinha de couro para ela.

"Aonde vocês vão?" Ela perguntou.

"Comprar o uniforme do Fred." Gina respondeu sorrindo.

Fiquei um pouco animado ao ver os três Potters se afastarem, agora eu estava sozinho com Lílian, só que para minha tristeza ela não parecia muito animada com isso, ela ficou calada e saiu andando com a cabeça baixa, ou ela não gostava de ser vista sozinha comigo ou era realmente tímida demais, apressei o passo para andar ao lado dela.

"Você devia ter dito para os meninos não chamarem ninguém." Ela falou bem baixinho com as bochechas vermelhinhas. "Agora eles com certeza vão convida uma garota."

"Será? Eu acho que não, eles deviam estar só me zoando." Falei sorrindo.

"Não estavam, vai ser questão de honra pro Tiago." Ela dizia parando de andar ficando de frente para mim. "Ele vai querer me irritar e vai chamar a garota mais atirada do mundo e vai te apresentar."

"Por que isso iria te irritar?" Perguntei fazendo ela ficar com o rosto todo vermelho.

"É-é p-por que..." Ela começou a falar gaguejando, fechou os olhos com força, parecia que estava se esforçando para não chorar, realmente não sabia o que dizer, ela estava tão bonitinha que tinha que me segurar para não abraçar ela.

"Sabe, pode chamar a garota mais linda do mundo que eu não vou dar moral." Falei fazendo ela abrir os olhos na hora. "Já estou interessado por outra garota e eu acho ela linda, principalmente vestia com esse vestido azul."

Ela abriu um sorriso de canta a canta, um sorriso lindo que fez meu coração disparar na hora, seu rosto ficou ainda mais bonito por que ela ainda estava meio corada. "Obrigada." Ela quase sussurrava. "Quis ficar mais feminina, pois você só me viu de pijama e de calça treinando quadribol."

"Você está linda." Falei colocando minha mão na face dela acariciando. "Você é linda."

Ela voltou a sorrir para mim e segurou minha mão a tirando do rosto dela, mas não a soltou, em seguida me puxou voltando a andar, só que agora de mãos dadas. "Vamos, temos que comprar nossos livros." Ela falou. A voz dela denunciava que ela ainda estava morrendo de vergonha.

Alisava a costa da mão dela com meu dedo e ela apertava minha mão com força, a expressão do rosto dela era leve e alegre, ficava ainda mais linda assim. Andamos até chegar a uma loja bem bonitinha, ela tinha dois andares e estavam lotadas de livros.

Também tinha um monte de gente dentro dela; muitas crianças que iria fazer seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e alguns adultos vestidos com roupas estranhas, Lílian soltou minha mão e foi procurar seus próprios livros enquanto eu me enfiei na fila de crianças para comprar os livros do primeiro ano, admito que estava me sentindo um idiota. Nesse momento entrou um grupo de quatros homens na loja, eles vestiam casacos marrons e uma espécie de boina na cabeça, pareciam estranhos, parei de olhar para eles e me concentrei na Lílian, que abria um livro e começava a ler, nesse momento senti algo encostar-se à minha nuca, me virei e vi que os homens me rodeavam apontando suas varinhas para mim.

"Ok fique quietinho e vem com a gente." Dizia o homem com um forte sotaque.

"Estão me confundindo." Falei erguendo os braços, Lílian tinha notado os homens e já estava vindo na minha direção segurando sua própria varinha.

Não deu tempo de ela chegar, pois logo um alto homem vestido com uma túnica toda negra com cabelos negros cumpridos pra baixo dos ombros, olhos azuis e pele pálida se interveio entre eu e os caras, era incrível, mas eu conhecida esse homem de algum lugar. "Vocês não podem encostar nesse rapaz." Ele falou erguendo sua varinha apontando para o nariz de um dos homens.

"Isso não é da conta de vocês, é assunto Russo." O cara dizia.

"O senhor Hale está sobre proteção do Ministério da magia inglês então se afastem." Ele dizia com firmeza, não entedia nada do que ele estava falando.

"Realmente." Harry dizia apontando sua varinha para os quatro homens. "Aconselho que vocês saiam daqui, ou irei informar seu ministro sobre essa afronta à soberania do meu país."

"_É ele. Harry Potter._" Escutei as pessoas sussurrarem entre si.

"Vocês são loucos." Um dos homens falou. "Loucos, completamente loucos."

Em seguida os quatro homens guardaram suas varinhas e saíram da loja, todos olhavam para nós, não estava entendo nada, Lílian veio em minha direção e me abraçou apertado, logo todos as perguntas que estava em minha mente desapareceram, eu só sentia o perfume dela, só sentia o calor do corpo dela, queria ficar abraçado assim durantes horas, mas ela percebeu o que tinha acabado de fazer e me soltou rapidinho ficando com a face toda vermelha de novo.

"Obrigado." Falei para Harry e o homem que eu tinha impressão de conhecer de algum lugar. "Eles me confundiram com alguém."

"Jack, esse é Damon Wanzs, seu professor de defesas contra as artes das trevas." Harry falou me apresentando o homem.

"Oi Jack." Ele falou esticando a mão para me cumprimentar.

Apertei a mão dele. "Oi." Falei. "Espero por seus ensinamentos sensei (professor em japonês)."

"Jack, eu e seu professor precisamos conversar." Harry dizia sorrindo. "Vá com Lílian comprar sua varinha, eu compro seus livros."

"Acha seguro?" O professor perguntou.

"Tem aurores fora da loja." Harry falou seriamente. Eu ainda não sabia o que era isso.

"Vamos." Lílian dizia segurando minha mão já me puxando para fora da loja.

Ela andava com passos apressados e olhando para todos os lados, parecia assustada com alguma coisa, pensei em perguntar o que era, mas desisti quando vi aquela expressão séria e pensativa no rosto dela. Entramos em outra loja, não tive nem tempo de olhar o lugar, pois Lílian já me puxou de lado e olhou nos fundos dos meus olhos.

"Tem idéia do que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou.

"Nenhuma." Respondi.

"Jura não está mentindo?" Ela dizia me trazendo para mais perto dela.

"Juro." Respondi olhando no fundo dos olhos dela.

"Obrigarei meu pai e me contar o que foi aquilo lá." Ela dizia seriamente, creio que só aí ela notou que estávamos com nossas faces praticamente coladas, ela ficou vermelha e se afastou.

Chegamos ao balcão a onde um jovem homem arrumava umas caixas, ele deixou o que estava fazendo e veio nos atender. Lílian explicou que essa seria minha primeira varinha, então o homem perguntou se eu era destro ou canhoto, respondi que era destro, em seguida pegou uma pequena fita métrica e mediu o tamanho da minha mão e do meu braço, em seguida foi até a parte de trás da loja e tirou três caixinhas do seu imenso armário, abriu a primeira caixinha me entregando uma varinha marrom, devia ter uns 28 cm, eu segurei com firmeza e ela brilhou.

"Interessante, Carvalho, 29 cm Pêlo de Cauda de Unicórnio Macho e Flexível, uma boa varinha." Falou o homem.

"Posso ver as outras?" Perguntei.

"Pode, mas a varinha escolhe o bruxo e essa já te escolheu." Ele falou pegando a varinha marrom a guardando de volta na caixinha.

Em seguida me entregou outra, ela era cinza meio curvada, não achei nadinha bonita, a segurei e ela brilhou também.

"Isso é impossível." O cara falou já tirando a varinha de minha mão me entregando outra.

Ele me fezeu testar umas trinta varinhas, todas brilharam ao meu toque, eu estava começando a achar divertido ver a expressão de descrença que ele fazia, Lílian me olhava como se eu fosse de outro planeta, logo uma pequena platéia estava me assistindo a testar todas as varinhas da loja.

"Todas as varinhas te escolheram." Ele falou assombrado.

"Deixa eu ver aquela ali." Falei apontando uma caixa roxa, era a única caixinha que não era branca.

"Aquela?" Ele perguntou meio temeroso.

"Sim. Posso?" Perguntei.

"Meu pai foi obrigado a fazer aquela varinha quando estava em cativeiro, ela é muitas das varinhas que você-sabe-quem o obrigou a fazer." Ele dizia com aquele tom medroso.

"Você-sabe- quem?" Falei sorrindo. "Não sei quem é esse _Quem,_ então me deixa ver aquela varinha?"

Ele pegou a caixinha roxa abrindo-a, observei a linda varinha de madeira negra dentro da caixinha, ele a tirou com cuidado como se ela fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir depois me entregou a varinha. "Cuidado." Ele falou.

Segurei a varinha, ele encaixava perfeitamente em minha mão, esperei algum sinal, mas infelizmente não aconteceu nenhum durante alguns segundos, do nada surgiu uma explosão de luz que fez todos que estava na loja fecharem os olhos.

"Legal." Falei sorrindo. "Quero essa."

O cara estava em estado de choque "Teixo, 35 cm Corda de Coração de Dragão." Ele dizia assombrado.

"Obrigado." Falei sorrindo.

"Quanto é?" Lílian perguntou.

"Sou capaz de pagar para você levar essa varinha daqui." O cara falou limpando o suor do rosto com um lenço.

"Obrigado." Falei guardando a varinha no bolso.

"Vamos?" Lílian dizia voltando a pegar na minha mão.

Andamos por varias lojas, compramos um monte de coisa, até uma coruja com penugem azul e olhos dourados, era simplesmente linda, depois disso fomos para até a Madame Malkin - Roupas para todas as ocasiões- onde Lílian fez eu experimentar dezenas de roupas comprando outra dezena. Encontramos Harry e Gina em frente à estação de chaminés, Harry segurava uma pacote cumprido, parecia uma vassoura.

"Nosso presente para você." Ele falou entregando a vassoura para mim.

"Que legal! Vou voar." Falei animado. "Me ensina Lílian?"

Harry e Gina olharam para a filha, ela ficou vermelha "Ensino." Respondeu com a voz rouca, os dois soltaram sorrisinhos.

"É uma Firebolt 2!" Fred dizia animado. "A vassoura mais rápida do mundo!"

"Tenho uma dessa." Lílian dizia sorrindo. "Confiável e veloz."

"Obrigado, deve ter sido muito caro." Falei sem graça. "Não sei como agradecer."

"Fique tranqüilo." Harry dizia sorrindo colocando a mão em meu ombro.

Viajei pela a terceira vez em pó de Flu e já estava começando a me divertir com isso. Chegando em casa fui direto para o quarto guardar minhas coisas, Alvo e Tiago estavam com as namoradas na piscina, Lílian disse para mim nem pensar em ir lá e eu obedeci, tipo, não sei exatamente o que estava rolando entre nós, só sei que era algo parecido como inicio de namoro, não tínhamos nem dado um selinho ainda, mas já estamos de mãos dadas e ficamos juntinhos e ela demonstra sentir ciúmes de mim, ainda procurava entender o que ela viu em mim, eu ter me apaixonado a primeira vista por ela era uma coisa, pois ela era extremamente linda, agora ela ter se apaixonado a primeira vista por mim era algo que eu achava quase impossível.

Estava no quarto do Alvo lendo um livro sobre feitiços tentando decorar os nomes, estava sentado no chão, minha varinha estava do meu lado e minha coruja que eu batizei de Azulinho estava sem fazer nada em sua gaiola. Escutei umas batidas na porta em seguida ela se abriu, era o Alvo acompanhado por duas garotas, as duas bem bonitinhas, uma era morena com os olhos verdes e a outro loira de olhos azuis, as duas estavam de biquínis, não entendia como eles conseguiam tomar banho de piscina nesse frio, Alvo segurava na mão da morena que devia ser namorada dele, a loira devia ser a tal prima que ele disse que ia pedir para elas trazerem.

"Oi" Falei.

"Oi cara, como foi às compras?" Alvo perguntou indo até a gaiola para olhar a coruja. "Que linda."

"Foi estranho." Falei. "Quase deixei o cara das varinhas louco, pois todas brilhavam comigo."

"Serio?" Ele dizia surpreso. "Nunca tinha ouvido falar disso."

"Parece que nem ele." Falei sorrindo.

"Cara, essa é minha namorada." ele falou indicando a morena "Mariane, e essa é a prima dela, Priscilla."

"Prazer Mariane, prazer Prscilla." Falei sorrindo gentilmente para elas. "Sou Jack."

"Nome bonito." A loira falou sorrindo de uma maneira diferente, realmente era atirada.

Nesse momento Lílian apareceu na porta, ela estava com a cara fechada, passou direto pela as meninas e se sentou no meu colo ficando de frente para mim, deitando a cabeça no meu peitoral, Alvo ficou paralisado, não sabia se ele estava com raiva ou apenas surpreso demais, a loira encarou a Lílian como se o desafio foi ainda mais estimulante para ela, e eu segurei um riso.

"Oi Lílian." Mariane falou.

"Oi." Lílian respondeu. "Vejo que você acabou de conhecer meu namorado."

Ok, não esperava por isso, fiquei mega surpreso e todos pareciam estar iguais a mim, Mariane deu um beliscão no Alvo e falou. "Não, ele não me falou nada sobre vocês serem namorados."

"Eu não sabia." Ele dizia "Eu juro."

"Então vamos deixar os dois pombinhos a sós." Mariane falou puxando Alvo para fora do quarto.

Lílian ficou em silencio, ele enterrou a cabeça em meu peitoral e ficou assim durante algum tempo, eu estava adorando ter ela em meu colo, a abracei bem apertado sentindo ainda mais o perfume gostoso dela, ela ergueu a cabeça ficando com o rosto bem próximo do meu.

"Desculpa." Ela dizia. "Fiquei tão nervosa que não vi o que fiz."

"Desculpar pelo o que?" Perguntei. "Eu to adorando ser seu namorado."

Ela ficou com a face corada de novo, era incrível como era fácil deixar ela corada. "Gosto de você." Ela dizia. "Sei que parece difícil de acreditar, afinal te conheci ontem, mas foi ao primeiro olhar, gostei de cara, olha que eu não acreditava em amor a primeira vista."

"Sei como é." Dizia alisando a face dela, ela fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque da minha mão "Foi amor a primeira vista pra mim também."

Ela sorriu tão lindamente para mim, aproximei meu rosto do dela já podendo sentir o hálito gostoso dela, passei meu nariz no nariz dela dando um beijinho esquimó, curvei minha cabeça e fui aproximando meus lábios bem devagar, a boca dela entreabriu apenas esperando por mim, dei um selinho, dois, três selinhos, mordi o lábio inferior dela e puxei em um chupão, ela apertou minha nuca e esticou a cabeça para encaixar nossas bocas, uma explosão de sabor e sentimentos surgiu quando nossas línguas se encontraram, passeis minhas mãos pela as costas dela, apertava seu corpo contra o meu, me arrepiava inteiro a metida que nosso contato se tornava mais próximo, nos beijamos até ambos ficarmos sem fôlego, deslizei meus beijos pelo o rosto dela descendo por seu queixo onde dei uma leve e gostosa mordidinha, descia meus lábios por seu pescoço, escutei ela fazer um som diferente e observei ela esticar o pescoço praticamente pedindo pra mim continuar com os beijos.

Escutamos uma batida na porta, rápida como um gato Lílian pulou do meu colo para a cama, Harry entrou no quarto para avisar que o jantar estava pronto, Lílian respondeu com a voz ainda ofegante que nós já estávamos indo, Harry olhou para mim e depois olhou para ela, balançou a cabeça negando o óbvio e saiu do quarto, Lílian levantou e me deu a mão para me ajudar a levantar, me levantei e andei de mãos dadas até a porta, antes dela abrir a porta eu a puxei para os meus braços voltando a beijá-la apaixonadamente, ela retribuía o beijo da mesma maneira o encerrando após alguns minutos com vários selinhos saindo me puxando pela a mão.

Os dias foram se passando rapidamente, talvez por que estava tendo os melhores dias da minha vida, de manhã treinava Quadribol com a Lílian, a tarde jogava futebol com o Alvo, e a noite ficava namorando Lílian em seu quarto, claro, nossos namoros nunca passavam de beijos gostosos e raramente toques mais atrevidos, não era todos os dias que ela deixava eu passar a mão no corpo dela, ela só permitia isso minutos antes da Gina bater no quarto falando para mim ir dormir, só nos momentos que nossos beijos estavam passando do ponto apaixonado para o ponto louco de desejo. Tiago para provocar a irmã vivia chamando garotas para vir em casa, e eu adorava isso, pois Lílian não desgrudava nem por um segundo de mim, foi em um dia desses que demos nosso beijo mais gostoso, dentro da piscina, ela veio e pulou no meu colo passando suas penas ao redor da minha cintura me abraçando com elas e me beijou de maneira apaixonada e quente, tudo isso para mostra pra amiga do Tiago que eu tinha dona, o resultado foi eu ficar meia hora a mais na piscina morrendo de frio para ficar um pouco calmo e sair sem passar vergonha.

Depois que saia dos braços da Lílian e ia dormir no quarto do Alvo eu mergulhava de cabeça nos livros, li sobre a história do Harry e nunca imaginei que ele seria tão importante, ele era simplesmente a pessoa viva mais importante da história bruxa, me senti orgulhoso de ser amigo e genro dele. Também li sobre o maior bruxo das trevas, e com sinceridade o achei bem idiota, ele era muito poderoso, mas seu medo de morrer acabou o derrotando, ele se auto-errotou.

Finalmente o dia de ir para Hogwarts estava chegando e eu realmente não estava muito ansioso, pois nunca tive uma vida tão boa como estava tendo e eu estava morrendo de medo de tudo mudar, não sabia os motivos, mas estava morrendo de medo de perder Lílian, eu realmente estava muito apaixonado, só em pensar em perdê-la meu coração disparava.

Sem conseguir dormir levantei e resolvi em beber água, no momento que estava passando pela a porta do quarto da Lílian ela abriu, sorrii para mim e me puxou para o quarto, senti seus braços rodearem meu pescoço e seus lábios grudarem nos meus, ela andava para trás me puxando enquanto nos beijávamos, quando encontrou a cama ela se deitou e me puxou pra cima dela, senti meu corpo pegar fogo, deitei entre as pernas dela e comecei a beijá-la de maneira mais intensa, minhas mãos acariciava o corpo dela de forma mais intima invadindo sua blusa, beijava o pescoço dela quando toquei em seu seio pela a primeira vez, notei que ela não fez movimento algum para tirar minha mão, hoje a noite ele me deu uma tremenda bronca quando tentei enfiar a mão debaixo da blusa dela e agora ela estava deixando eu acariciar seu seio, sentia a maciez dele e apertei um pouco massageando, escutei um gemidinho baixo sair da boca dela, não aguentei e voltei a beijá-la do jeito mais intenso possível, ela puxava minha blusa tentando arrancar fora, ergui meus braços ajudando-a, depois já sem a blusa tirei a blusa dela, comecei a beijar seus seios, ela segurava em meus cabelos forçando minha cabeça contra sua pele, escutei mais alguns gemidinhos gostosos saírem de sua boca, desci meus beijos por sua barriga, segurei o short dela, ia puxando ele para baixo quando ela segurou minha cabeça.

"Não." Ela dizia. "Desculpa."

Sorrir com o que ela disse e subi novamente me deitando do lado dela, a puxei colocando deitada em cima de mim, abracei com força demonstrando que ela estava segura comigo, beijei sua testa descendo até seus lábios onde dei um selinho.

"Não precisa se desculpar" Falei. "Foi ótimo até onde foi."

"Eu estava amando também." Ela falou baixinho. "To nervosa demais, meu coração ta batendo a mil, eu queria fazer isso com você antes de irmos para Hogwarts, eu realmente queria perder minha virgindade com você, só que eu fiquei segurando...segurando deixando tudo para a ultima noite, aí foi demais pra mim."

"É mesmo amor." Falei acariciando a cabeça dela. "Se esse era seu desejo, antes de irmos para a escola, nós tínhamos que ter tentado antes, eu te esperarei até você estar segura e decidida."

"Eu te amo." Ela falou.

"Eu também te amo." Falei. "Não deixe nada nos separar quando chegarmos em Hogwarts."

"Não deixarei." Ela falou. "Eu juro."

Demos mais alguns beijos e ela dormiu deitada em meu peitoral, ficou observando ela dormir por algum tempo, tão linda, eu amava essa garota, desejei que tudo desse certo a partir de amanhã, pois seria uma nova fase da minha vida e queria que ela continuasse ao meu lado, deixei o sonho tomar conta e adormeci.


	3. Capítulo 2 Bato de frente com um chapéu

**Capitulo 02**

Não sei quando tempo eu dormi, senti Lílian se mexer, ela estava deitado em meu peitoral e até dois minutos atrás estava dormindo, agora se mexia, dava beijinhos em meu peitoral e corria suas mãos pela minha pele fazendo caricias um tanto quanto ousadas, ela deslizava a mão por minha coxa subindo e descendo por ela.

"Tá acordado?" Ela sussurrava, em seguida dava um beijinho no meu mamilo me trazendo um arrepio bem gosto, não satisfeita com o beijinho e deslizou a língua e depois chupou me trazendo uma sensação gostosa demais. "Anda acorda! Eu quero agora!" Ela sussurrava com um tom de voz cheio de desejo.

"Quer o que?" Perguntei olhando pro rosto dela que ficou todo vermelho quando viu que eu estava acordado.

"Seu chato, fingindo que estava dormindo só pra me pegar falando coisas desse tipo." Ela dizia.

Em seguida puxava o lençol tampando meu rosto com ele, ela deslizava a língua por cima do lençol na direção da minha boca, fiquei louco com isso comecei a lamber a língua dela por cima do lençol deixando essa parte do lenço encharcada com nossa saliva, ela puxou o lençol e a gente começou a se beijar com paixão, senti sua mão deslizar por minha barriga e fiquei mega surpreso quando enfiou para dentro de meu short, enquanto ela descobria e explorava algo até hoje desconhecido, eu desci meus beijos por seu pescoço, me demorando em seus seios, continue descendo dando beijinhos em sua barriga até chegar a seu short, esperei um tempo pra ver se ela iria pedir pra parar, mas parece que estava entretida demais com outra coisa, ela já estava me deixando louco, o jeito que ela segurava e acariciava me deixava ainda mais excitado, não pensei duas vezes e tirei o short dela junto com a calcinha, senti a mão dela parar os movimentos que estava fazendo dentro do meu short, ela tentou fechar as pernas ergui minha cabeça e vi que o rosto dela estava vermelho de vergonha. Dei um sorrisinho safado e abaixei minha cabeça entre as pernas dela, senti todo o sabor do seu corpo, e logo as pernas dela se abriram novamente, escutei seus gemidos ficarem mais alto e senti a mão dela enfiava entre meus cabelos forçando meu rosto contra seu sexo, foram minutos maravilhosos no quais a excitação e o prazer que ela sentia de alguma maneira passou pra mim, delirei quando um gemido mais alto saiu de sua boca e seu corpo esticou todo, eu sabia que tinha conseguido chegar a onde eu queria, seu corpo relaxou e ela soltou um suspiro de satisfação que me enlouqueceu completamente.

"Vem amor." Ela dizia com a voz acelerada. "Vem, eu to preparada pra ser sua mulher."

Quase enlouqueci, já escalava seu corpo ficando entre suas pernas quando escutei o som de batidas na porta, gelei completamente, ser pego pelo sogro no quarto da namorada em uma situação suspeita já era algo assustador, agora ser pego pelo o sogro bruxo mega poderoso no quarto da namorada em uma situação pra lá de suspeita significaria algo relacionado com uma morte bem dolorida.

"Querida acorda, lembra que você pediu pra mim te acordar mais cedo?" A mãe dela dizia atrás da porta. "Acorda tá, vou voltar pra cama."

Saí de cima dela, notei que Lílian não gostou muito disso, sorri dando um selinho na boca dela e já fui procurar minhas roupas, tinha que sair do quarto antes que o Harry decidisse vir acordar a filha, aí com certeza ele entraria no quarto aí eu estaria morto, se bem que eu li um feitiço de tortura que parecesse bem pior que a morte.

"Jack mamãe vai dormir mais uma hora." Ela dizia me abraçando por trás. "Vamos terminar o que começamos."

"Não vamos dar sopa ao azar amor." Falei dando um selinho nela.

"Droga." Ela dizia dando uma resmungadinha linda.

Abri a porta do quarto, quando ia saindo ela me puxou e me deu outro beijo, depois ela entrou pro quarto e fechou a porta me deixando sonhando acordado. Fui direto para o quarto, para minha sorte Alvo estava no seu terceiro sonho, me deitei no colchão e fiquei vendo o teto.

Quando eu cochilei a porta do quarto se abriu, Gina entrou e colocou a mão no meu ombro para me acordar, fingi que estava acordando naquele momento, olhei para ela e abrir um largo sorriso.

"Bom dia sogrinha." Falei animado.

"Bom dia genrinho." Ela respondia. "Ansioso?"

"Só um pouquinho." Falei me sentando no colchão. "Ok... to uma pilha de nervos."

"Todos ficam assim em seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts." Ela falou descontraidamente.

"Os normais." Falei "Os retardados de dezenove anos ficam ainda pior."

"Vai tomar banho no quarto da Lílian, ela já tomou banho e já saiu para dar um volta de vassoura, ela ama voar de manhã."

"OK to indo." Falei sorrindo.

Peguei o esquisito uniforme de Hogwarts, o meu não tinha emblema da casa e nem as cores, era só pra usar um dia, depois que fosse escolhido para uma casa eles iriam usar magia pra colocar o escudo e as cores da casa na qual eu fui escolhido. Fui até o quarto da Lílian, notei que não tinha nenhum bagunça, fui para o banheiro, tirei minha roupa e entrei debaixo da ducha, um segundo depois escutei um estralo, Lílian entrava no banheiro, ela sorria já se despindo e entrava debaixo da ducha comigo.

"Queria tomar banho com você, aí inventei essa história pra minha mãe e aparatei aqui." Ela falou enquanto me abraçava. "Não podia deixar acabar daquele jeito, temos que ir até o fim."

"Espertinha você." Falei a beijando com paixão, depois do beijo sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Com certeza."

Ela não disse nada apenas me beijou novamente com muita intensidade, senti a língua dela explorar toda minha boca antes de se entrelaçar na minha, o sabor de sua boca a textura de sua língua, seu corpo quente molhado em contato direto com o meu; tudo estava me deixando louco e extremamente excitado, comecei a beijar os seios dela, chupando um biquinho enquanto massageava o outro, escutei seu gemido e seu corpo se esticar, a mão dela deslizava por minha coxa subindo de maneira atrevida, dessa vez não fiquei surpreso quando ela o segurou, me arrepiei todo quando o apertou com força, sua mão começou a se movimentar subindo e descendo me deixando louco completamente louco, não existia mais insegurança, o que eu podia ou não podia fazer, estava tudo liberado entre nós, agora fazíamos parte um do outro, passei meus dedos pelo o sexo dela e senti todo aquele calor gostoso, implorava aquela região do jeito que eu sabia que a deixaria louca, os gemidos dela aumentaram, ela enfiou a mão em meus cabelos e puxou meu rosto pra cima já lambendo minha boca inteira, deslizando a ponta da língua por meus lábios os contornando e depois lambia minha língua, nossas línguas se tocando fora de nossas bocas, como se estivessem dançando. Ela pulou em meu colo já passando as pernas ao redor de minha cintura, nossos sexos se tocaram me trazendo uma sensação perfeita.

"Vai." Ela dizia com a voz tomada pelo o desejo. "Quero agora."

Tivemos sorte por ninguém estranhar eu ficar mais de uma hora no banho, e mais sorte ainda por ninguém ter visto as marcas roxas em meu pescoço, desci para o café da manhã, ela iria aparatar a onde tinha deixado sua vassoura e viria voando pra casa. No momento que me sentei ela entrou pela a porta, veio até mim e disse bom dia em seguida me deu um selinho, ela era uma excelente atriz, realmente parecia que tínhamos acabado de nos ver hoje.

Mesmo com todo "exercício" dessa manhã eu simplesmente não consegui comer nada, realmente estava meio nervoso, tomei uma caneca de café e fui para o quarto terminar de arrumar meu malão, Lílian já tinha organizado tudo ontem, só tinha que por o livro que eu estava lendo lá dentro. Peguei minha varinha e coloquei no bolso da calça e depois desci empurrando o malão e com a gaiola do Azulinho na mão.

Dessa vez não iríamos usar o pó de flu, iríamos de carro, na realidade era um carro voador, semana passada tinha dado uma volta nele com Lílian, a gente foi ver o por do sol. O carro além de voar era lindo, era um Mercedes Benz Classe E ano de 2011, não era um carro novo, mas foi um dos mais lindos Mercedes já lançados.

Observei Harry colocar três imensos malões no porta malas, sabia que tinha um feitiço ali pois cabia os três tranquilamente, depois todos os Potters foram entrando no carro, o carro é grande, mas se fosse normal era impossível caber tanta gente assim de maneira folgada, se coubesse seria bem apertado e alguns teriam que ir no colo. Lílian ficou me esperando para poder se sentar ao meu lado, quando entrei no carro vi Alvo, Tiago e Fred sentados confortavelmente no banco de trás, sorri me sentando lá também, em seguida Lílian entrou se sentando ao meu lado, mesmo tendo bastante espaço ela ficou com seu corpo grudadinho ao meu, cabeça deitada em meu braço, logo as lembranças do nosso banho voltava a minha mente, agradeci a Deus por minha mente pertencer somente a mim, que ninguém podia ler meus pensamentos nesse exato momento.

Chegamos à estação de King's Cross às 10:20h. Harry pegou uns carrinhos e nós tiramos nossos malões do porta malas do carro. Empurramos os carrinhos com nossas malas até chegar entra a Plataforma nove e dez, não sabia exatamente o que fazer nem aonde ir, nunca imaginei que depois de tantas coisas mágicas iria para Hogwarts em um trem.

"Nós vemos lá cunhadinho." Tiago falou já correndo em direção a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, antes de bater ela simplesmente passou por ela.

"Isso é insano." Falei.

"Não se preocupe meu amor, basta caminhar diretamente para a barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, não pare e não tenha medo de bater nela, isto é muito importante, melhor fazer isso meio correndo se estiver nervoso." Lílian dizia gentilmente para mim.

Comecei a andar em direção a ela. As pessoas a caminho das plataformas nove e dez me empurravam. Apressei o passo. Desatei a correr, a barreira estava cada vez mais próxima. Não poderia parar o carrinho estava descontrolado, eu estava a um passo de distância, fechei os olhos me preparando para a colisão.. E ela não aconteceu... Continuei correndo. Abri os olhos e dei de cara com uma locomotiva vermelha a vapor estava parada à plataforma apinhada de gente. Um letreiro no alto informava **Expresso de Hogwarts 11 horas**. Olhei para trás e vi um arco de ferro forjado com os dizeres **Plataforma 9 e ½**.

"OHH cunhadinho chegou." Tiago falou se aproximando de mim.

"Isso é uma loucura total." Falei sorrindo, em seguida me desanimei totalmente ao ver as crianças se despedindo dos pais. "Cara como que vou estudar com essas crianças? Sou um adulto."

Ele não teve tempo para responder, logo todos os Potters se juntaram a gente, notei que a presença deles puxou todos os olhares de quem estava na plataforma, eles eram celebridades, não só o Harry, mas toda sua família, pelo simples fato de serem parentes de Harry Potter. Ia me aproximar da Lílian quando a vi rodeada por um grupo de garotas, ela se despediu dos pais e já saiu para o trem, notei que ela não disse nem uma palavra para mim, nem um "até logo" isso me deixou um pouco chateado.

Simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção nas conversas, observava Lílian sair andando com as amigas enquanto a fumaça da locomotiva se dispersava sobre as cabeças das pessoas que conversavam. Olhava para os primeiros vagões e notava que eles já estavam cheios de estudantes, uns debruçados às janelas conversando com as famílias, outros brigando por causa dos lugares. A maioria dos que faziam bagunça parecia ser do primeiro ano, senti um arrepio só de pensar que passaria mais tempo com essas pestes.

"Jack." Harry me chamou.

"Sim." Falei meio que no susto.

"Quero te apresenta a Auror que te acompanhará em Hogwarts." Ele dizia. "Essa é Rose Weasley."

Eu já nem ouvi mais do que Harry dizia eu me lembro de ter captado um nome algo como Rose Weasley o mesmo nome da mulher lindíssima e daquele ruivo patético, eu podia ver semelhanças entre elas; os cabelos castanhos longos e lisos que desciam pelas costas terminando em leves ondulações se encaixavam perfeitamente em seu rosto perfeito com lábios rosados e tentadores e olhos castanhos que me encaravam com divertimento como se soubesse o que passava pela minha cabeça, desci meu olhar para o corpo dela seios um pouco acima da media, infelizmente encobertos por uma camisa vermelha escura e pernas lindas que eram pouco escondidas pela saia que batia somente ate o meio das coxas a pele branca como a neve recém caída, em uma escala de 0 a 10 eu daria nota 11 para ela, perdendo para Lílian que ganhava um 12.

"Uau linda." Falei sorrindo para ela, esperei que ela ficasse corada igual Lílian, mas foi o contrario ela me lançou um sorriso ainda mais aberto. "Prazer sou Jack Hale Alves."

"Então se prepare senhor Hale." ela dizia colocando o braço em meu ombro "Sou uma chata, vou ficar vinte quatro horas do dia grudada em você."

"Nossa, será um prazer." Falei brincando.

"Tire as mãos da minha filha." O ruivo feio e chato dizia alterado.

"Ron não ver que é nossa filha que está com as mãos nele?" Hermione dizia se aproximando do grupo, ela abria um lindo sorriso para mim. "Oi Jack."

"Hermione já falei que você é linda?" Perguntei.

"Para de elogiar mulher casada moleque." Rony dizia irritado.

"Rony já falei que você é chato?" Perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

Rose riu alto. "Gostei dele, então casa comigo?" Ela dizia em tom de brincadeira.

"Caso sim, vamos pular Hogwarts e ir direto pro cartório." falei brincando.

"Sem chances." Gina dizia entrando na brincadeira. "Não quero perder meu genrinho."

"Genrinho?" Hermione perguntava.

"Sim, ele ta namorando a Lílian." Gina dizia soltando um sorrisinho típico de mulher, Hermione sorria da mesma maneira. "Eles são tão lindinhos juntos"

"Harry cara não acredito que você deixou esse moleque namorar a pequena Lílian." O chato ruivo dizia irritado.

"Ele é um bom garoto." Harry dizia colocando a mão em meu ombro.

"Ahhh." Rose deitava a cabeça dela no meu outro ombro. "Você ta namorando? Pensei que poderia ter um amor proibido com você."

"**Rose Weasley!**" Rony gritava.

Rose parecia irritada, infelizmente quando achei que iria escutar ela dar uma má resposta no chato, o trem apitou bem alto avisando que já estava de partida, dei um sorriso desanimado, estava vivendo a melhor faze de minha vida agora tudo iria mudar novamente. Abracei Harry agradecendo tudo que ele tinha feito por mim, depois fiz o mesmo com Gina e Hermione, apenas acenei para o Rony, ele não gostava muito de mim já eu não tinha nenhum sentimento de inimizade com ele, só gostava de provocar um pouquinho.

Rose, Fred e eu andamos juntos pela a aglomeração, Fred estava com os olhos marejados, podia entender ele, sempre foi criado com muito amor e carinho pelo os pais, agora era hora de criar suas próprias asas e voar, mas ele podia ter certeza de uma coisa, estaria do lado dele o ajudando. Finalmente encontramos um compartimento vago no final do trem, ajudei o Fred a subir o malão dele depois subi meu próprio, peguei a mala da Rose enquanto ela subia, era incrível como o simples ato de subir no trem parecia sexy com ela.

Andamos pelo o corredor até encontrar uma cabine vazia, Fred se sentou na janela eu me sentei no banco de frente dele na janela também, Rose parou na porta e fingiu uma cara de indecisão.

"Ao lado de qual desses dois gatinhos devo me sentar?" Ela disse em tom divertido.

"Realmente ficaria com muitos ciúmes se você escolher ele." Falei sorrindo.

Rose se aproximou de Fred notando que ele estava tristonho, em seguida começou a fazer cócegas nele. "Mas esse priminho meu é tão gracinha como que resisto?" Ela dizia enquanto fazia cócegas, ele morria de rir.

"Sai...sai!" Ele dizia em meio as gargalhadas, Rose sorriu e deixou seu corpo cai ao meu lado.

"Fui o escolhido." Falei sorrindo.

"Impossível não escolher você." Ela dizia me lançando uma piscadela. "Ele é novinho demais pra mim."

Estava muito divertido, Rose era do tipo de garota que adorava falar, era animada e divertida e não era nadinha tímida e dizia coisas que me deixava vermelho, Fred logo foi se animando também e começou entrar nas brincadeiras dela, logo o tempo foi passando rapidamente.

Estava no meio de uma piada de português quando Lílian abriu a porta da cabine, parei a piada e sorria para ela, senti meu coração se afundar no gelo quando não veio nenhum sorriso em resposta, ela usava as vestes largas e pretas de Hogwarts, reparei que usava distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra **M**, a gravata do uniforme dela era vermelho com dourado e eu já podia reconhecer o emblema da Grifinória em seu uniforme. Senti meu sangue gelar ainda mais quando vi que ela não estava sozinha, ela estava acompanhada por um rapaz que aparentava ter dezessete anos, tinha cabelos lisos curtos loiro e olhos de azul intenso, era tipo aqueles boa pinta que sempre faz sucesso a onde passa, ele tinha um corpo esbelto e musculoso bem diferente do meu e também usava o distintivo além de também ser da Grifinória.

"Rose, você ainda é uma celebridade em Hogwarts, mas nunca imaginei que voltaria para o colégio." O cara dizia como se adorasse escutar o som da própria voz.

"Estou a trabalho Nathan." Notei que Rose dizia seriamente, deu pra perceber que ela não gostava muito dele. "Acompanharei o Jack."

Finalmente ele olhou para mim. "Então esse é o Jack? O assassino? Meu pai me falou sobre ele." Ele falou me olhando como se eu fosse um monstro. "Escute aqui assassino, não ouse se aproximar dos meus amigos, fique longe deles."

Não me importava muito com o que ele dizia o que mais me machucou foi Lílian não falar nada para me defender, ela ficou olhando o chão sem ter coragem de olhar para mim, isso doeu muito mais do que mil facadas, notei que Rose encarava Lílian, esperando ela me defender, mas logo eu e a própria Rose entendemos que isso nunca aconteceria.

Rose levantou rapidamente já com sua varinha sacada, ela colocou a varinha no pescoço dele e apertou. "Escuta aqui seu moleque inútil, é por causa de pessoas como você que a Grifinória está se tornando a casa mais detestável de Hogwarts, você se acha o melhor à cima do bem e do mal, acha que pode julgar alguém. Quer saber? Foda-se, se você simplesmente pensar em chegar perto do Jack eu vou saber e vou estar próxima para poder acabar com você seu merda, lembre-se eu sou uma Auror, estou à cima de você seu estrume fedorento de dragão." Ela dizia em um tom calmo, mas seria muito mais aterrorizante se ela estivesse gritado, o cara ficou imóvel com as duas mãos pra cima.

"Ok...desculpa, agora deixe eu fazer meu trabalho." Ele dizia tremendo.

"Vai e não volte aqui." Rose dizia voltando a se sentar do meu lado.

"Vamos Lílian." Ele dizia como se ela fosse propriedade dele.

"Vou ficar aqui, meu irmão tá aqui." Ela dizia se sentando ao lado do Fred.

"Tem lugar pra vocês dois lá na frente." O nojento continuava a falar.

"Dar o fora daqui." Falei irritado, admito que minha voz saiu em um tom bem assustador.

O cara não teve coragem de dizer nada, apenas abriu a porta da cabine e saiu, observei ele sair e depois comecei a encarar Lílian, ela olhava para todos os lados menos para mim, suspirei chateado e fiquei olhando a paisagem.

"Nossa Lílian nunca pensei que você seria tão covarde." Rose dizia seriamente.

"Do que você está falando?" Lílian dizia irritada.

"To falando de você não ter tido coragem de defender seu namorado." Rose dizia.

"Quem te contou isso?" Lílian perguntava com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Sua mãe" Rose respondia.

"Não sabia o que dizer." Lílian falava "Nathan é meu amigo há seis anos, se eu falasse como você falou, ele com certeza não falaria mais comigo"

Não podia acreditar no que ela estava dizendo. "Que legal." Falei sorrindo. "Na hierarquia de pessoas importantes para você eu estou abaixado dele"

"Nós conhecemos a o que? Dois meses?" Ela dizia.

"Sim." Falei em tom triste. "E você estava no topo da minha hierarquia."

"Você também está no meu." Ela dizia com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. "Você não entende."

"Não eu não entendo." Falei curvando minha cabeça no banco e depois fechei meus olhos, não podia ficar com pena dela, e se eu visse ela com aquela cara triste eu iria perdoar tudo.

Escutei-a se levantando, tive que usar minha força de vontade para não abrir os olhos e pedir pra ela ficar, nesse momento senti algo leve tocar meus lábios, ela segurava meu rosto entre as mãos para eu não virar o rosto e voltou a me dar um selinho tentando força um beijo, na segunda tentativa eu não consegui resisti e a beijei, o beijo foi curto mais gostoso e cheio de carinho, abri meus olhos e ela estava de frente pra mim com lagrimas escorrendo pela a face.

"Me desculpa." Ela dizia em meio ao choro. "Eu errei fui uma covarde e idiota, mas nunca duvide do meu amor, pois eu já te provei ele, você sabe que eu te amo, eu escolhi você para ser meu homem pelo o resto de minha vida.

"Eu te desculpo." Falei trazendo um sorriso em seu rosto. "Mas isso não significa que eu não estou magoado."

"Me desculpe." Ela falou de novo. "Nunca mais vou te magoar."

"Já falei que desculpo." Disse sorrindo para ela, ela sorria de volta com entusiasmo.

"Agora eu preciso ir." Ela dizia me dando um selinho. "Minhas amigas me esperam, eu falei que estava namorando e elas querem saber tudo sobre você."

"Vai falar dele para elas?" Rose dizia erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Vou sim." Lílian dizia em um tom irritado. "Não vou esconder meu namorado."

"Pela sua reação agora a pouco eu pensei que iria." Rose parecia irritada.

"Pensou errado!" Lílian dizia. "Isso não seria a primeira vez."

"Anda vai logo princesinha sabe tudo." Rose dizia com raiva. "Não suporto ficar muito tempo com você."

"Nem eu com você." Lílian dizia, depois veio me dar outro demorado beijo.

"Se cuida." Falei.

"Eu te amo." Ela falou.

Lílian deu um beijo na testa do irmão e saiu da cabine, Rose não parecia muito feliz, na realidade ela parecia bem irritada, mesmo assim eu puxei assunto e agradeci por ter me ajudado, ela nem resposta deu, apenas sorrio de maneira simpática. Depois disso não teve muitas conversas entre nós, à medida que se aproximava da escola Fred parecia mais nervoso, Rose mais irritada e eu continuava do mesmo jeito, uma pira de nervos. Fred não tinha vindo vestido com seu uniforme então ele seu da cabine pra se trocar no banheiro deixando eu e sozinho com Rose.

"Lílian é uma boa garota." Ela dizia pela a primeira vez em vários minutos. "Mas só isso, ela é uma garota, com pouca mentalidade e muito mimada, cuidado para não investir demais nela e acabar se machucando."

"Vocês não gostam uma da outra né?" Comentei.

"Não é que eu não goste dela, é o contrario." Ela dizia em um tom triste. "Por gostar muito dela eu tento trazer ela pro mundo real, é todo mundo a mimando e ela simplesmente tenta ser perfeita, sem erros ou defeitos."

"Imagino." Falei meio desanimado. "Ela não me passou essa impressão nesses meses."

"Ela em casa é diferente no colégio ela se torna outra pessoa." Ok, Rose estava começando a me deixar preocupado a respeito do meu namoro com a Lílian. "Estou falando isso por que você é especial, gostei de cara, achei você divertido, não quero que sofra por causa da princesa Potter."

"Princesa?" Perguntei.

"Sim todos a chamam assim em Hogwarts." Rose dizia sorrindo.

Logo depois Fred voltou e nosso papo sobre Lílian terminou ali, a viagem durou mais algumas horas, e o clima estava bom de novo em nossa cabine, Rose nos contava historias sobre seu tempo de Hogwarts, isso estava começando a me deixar mais tranqüilo, pois essa escola parecia bem divertida. Espiei pela janela, estava escurecendo, vi montanhas e matas sob um céu arroxeado. O trem parecia estar diminuindo a velocidade.

"**Vamos chegar a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, deixem a bagagem no trem, ela será levada para a escola.**" Uma voz ecoou pelo trem.

Fred me lançou um olhar nervoso, eu fiz um sinal de positivo para ele, sabia que para um Potter era ainda mais difícil, pois eles tinham que tentarem ser melhores alunos que os normais, todos estariam de olho neles, eles eram celebridades, a pressão era demais e Fred estava sentindo essa pressão agora, afinal se ele não fosse para a Grifinória o faria diferente de seus irmãos, ele seria o único Potter em outra casa.

Saímos da cabine ficando no corredor abarrotado de gente, segurei no ombro do Fred para não me perder dele e senti Rose segurar no meu ombro, olhei para trás e ela lançou um sorriso maroto pra mim.

O trem foi diminuindo a velocidade e finalmente parou. As pessoas se empurraram para chegar à porta e descer na pequena plataforma escura. Estremeci-me ao frio noturno da Inglaterra, eu ainda não estava acostumado com todo esse frio.

Então apareceu uma lâmpada balançando sobre as cabeças dos estudantes e uma voz alta e grossa surgiu. "**Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!**" Notei que a voz vinha de um gigante peludo que sorria de maneira gentil para todos.

"Hagrid quanto tempo." Rose dizia se aproximando dele.

"Pequena Rose." Ele dizia sorrindo ainda mais abertamente agora. "Hermione falou que você viria pra cá."

"Sim, to cuidado desse lindo homem." Ela dizia colando a mão em meu ombro. "É namorado da Lílian, mas to tentando roubar ele dela."

"Tentando o que?" Lílian dizia se aproximando de nós, notei que varias garotas acompanhava ela, elas olhavam para mim e lançavam sorrisinhos depois cochichava entre si.

"Roubar seu namorado" Rose dizia ainda mais alto. "Sabe se não der valor eu roubo mesmo."

"Garotas não briguem." Hagrid dizia como se isso fosse possível.

"Não brigaremos Hagrid." Lílian dizia sorrindo para ele, depois vinha em minha direção e me abraçava. "Só ela ficar bem longe do meu namorado."

"Vai esperando." Rose dizia toda sorridente.

"Amor te espero na sala comunal." Lílian dizia ignorando Rose em seguida me dava um selinho.

"Posso não ir pra Grifinória." falei com sinceridade.

Ela sorriu e me beijou, não foi um selinho foi um beijo mesmo, tipo beijão, na frente de todo mundo, depois do beijo ela voltou a sorrir "Impossível amor, você é Grifinória com certeza."

Em seguida ela saiu junto com seu grupinho de amigas, as amigas estavam animadas, é o típico caso de uma delas terem namorado e todas as outras se sentirem empolgadas por isso. Rose olhou para elas com cara de nojo, a expressão dela quase me fez ter uma crise de risos.

"Então precisamos ir." Hagrid falou sorrindo, ele ainda estava com as bochechas vermelhas. "Vamos, venham comigo. Mais alguém do primeiro ano?"

Aos escorregões e tropeços, nós seguimos Hagrid por um caminho de aparência íngreme e estreita. Estava tão escuro em minha volta que achei que devia haver grandes árvores ali. Ninguém falava muito, nem mesmo a Rose que gostava tanto de falar, ela parecia estar deixando o clima de suspense no ar, sempre que a luz da lua permitia que eu olhasse seu rosto ela estava com uma expressão bem divertida.

"**Vocês vão ter a primeira visão de Hogwarts em um segundo.**" Hagrid gritou por cima do ombro. "**Logo depois dessa curva.**"

O caminho estreito se abrira de repente ate a margem de um grande lago escuro. Encarrapitado no alto de um penhasco na margem oposta, as janelas cintilando no céu estrelado, havia um imenso castelo com muitas torres e torrinhas. Era com certeza a visão mais fantástica que eu já vi em toda minha vida, tirando é claro o corpo nu da Lílian, essa era a visão mais perfeita que eu já vi em toda minha existência.

"**Só quatro em cada barco!**" Gritou Hagrid, apontando para uma flotilha de barquinhos parados na água junto à margem.

"Como somos dois adultos podemos ir a três né?" Rose perguntava.

"Podem sim." Ele respondia todo sorridente.

Rose, Fred e eu entramos em um pequeno barquinho, Rose novamente sentada em meu lado enquanto Fred se sentou em nossa frente.

"**Todos acomodados?**" Gritou Hagrid, que tinha um barco só para si."**Então... VAMOS!**"

E a flotilha de barquinhos largou toda ao mesmo tempo, deslizando pelo lago que era liso como um vidro. Todos estavam silenciosos, os olhos fixos no grande castelo no alto. A construção se agigantava à medida que se aproximavam do penhasco em que estava situado.

"**Abaixem as cabeças!**" Berrou Hagrid quando os primeiros barcos chegaram ao penhasco.

Abaixei minha cabeça mais que os outros, pois eu era bem mais alto que um menino de onze anos, o barquinho atravessou uma cortina de hera que ocultava uma larga abertura na face do penhasco. Fomos impelidos por um túnel escuro, que parecia nós levar para debaixo do castelo, até uma espécie de cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcamos subindo em pedras e seixos. Subimos por uma passagem aberta na rocha, acompanhando a lanterna de Hagrid e desembocamos finalmente em um gramado fofinho e úmido à sombra do castelo. Subimos uma escada de pedra e me juntei ao restante dos alunos que se aglomeravam em torno de uma enorme porta de carvalho.

"_Esse castelo é legal._" Sussurrei para Rose.

"_Você não viu nada._" Ela sussurrou em reposta.

Observei Hagrid ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta do castelo, a porta abriu-se de chofre. E apareceu um bruxo alto de cabelos negros cumpridos e olhos azuis, ele usava vestis negras e tinha um rosto belo mais um tanto quanto severo. Eu já o conheci, o encontrei na loja de livros, ele tinha me ajudado quando uns esquisitos me confundiram.

"Hagrid." Ele falou com uma voz firme.

"Professor Damon Wanzs, esses são os alunos do primeiro ano." Hagrid dizia.

"Obrigado Hagrid." Ele dizia, Hagrid fez uma espécie de reverencia esquisita e saiu andando pra dentro do castelo. "Me acompanhem."

O professor escancarou a porta. O saguão era tão grande que teria cabido à minha casa inteira dentro. As paredes de pedra estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes, o teto era alto demais para se ver, observei um a um subiram a imponente escada de mármore em frente que levava aos andares superiores, esperei minha vez e engoli em seco quando coloquei meu pé na escada de mármore e comecei a subir também, andava pelo piso de lajotas de pedra com medo de tropicar e cair, meu coração gelou ao escutar o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta á direita, mas o professor nos levou até um quarto que era pequeno para o numero de pessoas que estávamos, Rose aproveitou para me provocar, ela encostou seu corpo no meu nos deixando bem grudadinhos.

"_Ta vendo? Eu_ _já sou uma mulher._" Ela sussurrava. "_Se eu fosse você largava a Lílian para ficar comigo._"

"_Meu Deus como você provoca._" Sussurrei em reposta, ela apenas soltou uma risada divertida.

"Bem-vindos a Hogwarts." Disse o professor Damon. "O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados para suas casas. A seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão a aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal. As quatro casas chamam-se Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Cornival e Sonserina. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior numero de pontos receberá a Taça da Casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa a qual vier a pertencer. A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola, aconselho que não caem enquanto andam, e tentem não vomitar de nervosismos.

Me imaginei vomitando na frente de todo mundo, ou tropeçando levando o tombo do século, podia ver Lílian fingindo que não me conhecia e Rose caindo na gargalhada, meu coração gelou, estava nervoso demais, com certeza devia estar quase tão pálido quanto o professor Damon.

"Tente não desmaiar, seria feio já que você é o mais velho." Rose dizia tentando segurar uma gargalhada.

"Meu Deus que engraçado." Falei seriamente fazendo ela rir alto.

"Façam fila e me sigam." Falou o professor.

Estava apavorado, esperei todos fazerem fila e entrei quando não tinha mais ninguém pra entrar, na hora nem pensei que sendo o ultimo estaria chamando muita atenção, mas na realidade eu naturalmente já estava chamando toda a atenção, eu era o aluno mais velho de Hogwarts. Procurei Fred e o avistei sendo o primeiro da vila, fiquei completamente admirado, essa foi uma atitude bem corajosa, bem mais que a minha.

Graças a Deus saímos daquela pequena sala, ainda bem que eu não era claustrofóbico, tornamos a atravessar o saguão e as portas duplas que levaria até o salão principal, tentava andar normalmente e não igual um robô, fiquei deslumbrado, nunca imaginei um lugar assim, era tão diferente e esplêndido, observei a iluminação que era feita por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. No outro extremo do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores, olhei a mesa e vi que o Harry estava lá, ela sorria e acenava para seu filho que era o primeiro da fila, logo depois olhou pra mim e acenou também fazendo um sinal de V com os dedos, já não estava chamando muito atenção por seu um velho em meio ao jardim de infância, agora o salão inteiro olhava para mim, eles deviam queria saber por que o grande Harry Potter estava acenando para mim.

O professor nos levou até a frente da mesa dos professores, de modo que paramos enfileirados de frente aos alunos e de costas aos professores. Nesse momento tive que segurar um grito assustado quando fantasmas começaram a voar de um lado para o outro, o engraçado que só eu parecia em estado de pânico, no momento que percebi que isso devia ser normal eu forcei meu lado corajoso e fiquei imóvel, procurava Lílian e a encontrei na mesa da Grifinória, ela estava olhando para mim, quando notou que eu estava olhando ela encostou os dedos nos lábios e lançou o beijinho para mim, eu sorri animado e fiz como se estivesse pegando o beijo na mão depois encostei a mão em meus lábios. Acordei do meu sonho lindo chamado Lílian quando o professor Damon colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante da gente. Em cima do banquinho ele pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo. Lílian tinha me falado sobre o chapéu, ele era incrível, ela me falou que ele sempre canta a mesma canção, ela me falou também que teve um dia que ele cantou um verso diferente, um verso de alerta, isso aconteceu quando Harry ainda estudava.

Por alguns segundos fez-se um silêncio total, nem os fantasmas conversavam. Então o chapéu se mexeu, um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca e o chapéu começou a cantar:

_Ah, você podem me achar pouco atraente,_

_Mas não me julguem só pela aparência_

_Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar_

_Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui._

_Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,_

_Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso_

_Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts._

_E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu._

_Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça_

_Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,_

_Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer_

_Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar_

_Quem sabe sua morada é a Grifinória,_

_Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos._

_Ousadia, sangue-frio e nobreza_

_Destacam os alunos da Grifinória dos demais,_

_Quem sabe é na Lufa-Lufa que você vai morar,_

_Onde seus moradores são justos e leais_

_Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor,_

_Ou será a velha e sábia Corvinal_

_A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,_

_Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber_

_Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais,_

_Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa_

_E ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos,_

_Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios_

_Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram._

_Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!_

_Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!_

_(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)_

_Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!_

Novamente o chapéu ficou em silencio, eu estava fascinado com esse chapéu, realmente queria ter um igual pra mim, iria procurar saber com Rose a onde poderia comprar um chapéu falante, tentei parar de pensar em comprar coisas, pois não tinha nenhum dinheiro bruxo para isso, decidi voltar me concentrar na "cerimônia" , observei o professor se aproximar do banquinho, mas do nado o chapéu voltou a cantar.

_Sou tão inteligente que consegui captar! _

_Novamente o nosso mundo em perigo correrá!_

_O maior bruxo de todos finalmente descobriu a magia._

_O destino do mundo em suas mãos está!_

_A luz e escuridão em seu coração batalharão._

_Seja qual for o resultado o mundo mudará! _

Todos pareciam estranhamente surpresos, parece que não era todo dia que o chapéu adicionava algumas notas em sua canção habitual, mas essas notas em si pareciam bem fantásticas, ele anunciava a chegado de um bruxo poderoso, isso era interessante. O salão inteiro decidiu conversar ao mesmo tempo sobre a canção do chapéu, o barulho era quase que ensurdecedor, procurei Lílian novamente e vi que ela me olhava, ela parecia preocupada com algo, tanto que nem notou que eu estava olhando para ela.

"**Silencio.**" Gritou uma mulher muito velha que tinha uma expressão assustadoramente dura.

Parece que ela tinha o respeito ou o medo dos alunos, pois todos ficaram em silencio, tive que segurar meio sorriso, pois era engraçado alguém tem esse poder sobre centenas de crianças e adolescente.

O professor Damon se adiantou, segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho. "Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção." Ele falou seriamente. "Alastor Falliw."

Um garoto gordinho se levantou e foi até o banquinho pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...

"**CORVINAL.**" Gritou o chapéu.

A segunda mesa à esquerda aplaudiu, vários alunos da Corvinal se levantaram para apertar a mão do gordinho quando o menino se reuniu a eles.

"Fred Remo Potter." O professor chamou.

Observei Fred se adiantar até o banquinho, dava para notar que ele parecia super nervoso, cruzei meus dedos torcendo para tudo dar certo para ele, ele pegou o chapéu e colocou na cabeça e depois se sentou no banquinho.

"Por favor, não." Ele dizia chorando.

"**SONSERINA**"

O silencio era quase que mortal, não houve aplausos do lado da Sonserina, não houve nenhum som do lado da Grifinória, o único som que eu escutava era o som do choro do pequeno Fred, agi sem pensar, não poderia deixar ele chorando desse jeito, comecei a bater palmas, batia com toda a minha força, logo Lílian, Harry e Rose se juntou a mim, todos os professores, um a um começou a bater palma também, depois os alunos da Sonserina também bateram palmas, saí do meu lugar e fui ate o Fred, fiz um cafuné em seus cabelos o bagunçando, depois o levei até a mesa da Sonserina, ele ainda chorava.

"Chora não." Falei para ele. "Me espera só um pouquinho, guarde lugar para mim."

Depois andei até o professor Damon, ele parecia não acreditar no que eu estava fazendo, na realidade nem eu podia acreditar no que estava fazendo, parei de frente o professor.

"Poderia dizer meu nome agora?" Perguntei.

Ele olhou para a velhota que concordou com um sinal de cabeça. "Jack Hale Alves." Ele falou.

Peguei o chapéu e coloquei em minha cabeça e depois me sentei. "Seu chapéu velho e burro, como pode colocar Fred na Sonserina?" Falei em voz alta pra todo mundo ouvir.

"_Está achando que eu errei_?" O chapéu dizia. "_Eu não erro, no futuro você verá que eu estou certo, agora eu preciso lhe por em uma sala._"

"Seja rápido e me coloque na Sonserina." Falei.

"_Ohh você é tão interessante, o primeiro da historia a despertar com essa idade, posso sentir sua magia só de estar em sua cabeça, você possui mais magia do que sangue, nossa é incrível!_" O chapéu dizia. "_Estou em dúvida... você tem todas as qualidades dos pertencentes à Grifinória, você poderá ser grande lá._"

Meus pensamentos foram diretos a Lílian, a certeza que ela tinha que eu iria para Grifinória, como a gente iria se divertir juntos, namorar no salão comunal, viver sempre juntos, estaria vivendo um sonho a cada dia.

"_Vejo que tem realmente fortes motivos para ir para Grifinória, então por que quer ir pra Sonserina? Só por causa do garoto?_" O chapéu falava em minha mente.

"Meus sentimentos por ela não irão mudar se eu for da Sonseriana." Falei com raiva. "Preciso estar lá para proteger meu amigo."

"_Seus motivos são tão nobres que é até engraçado eu te por na Sonserina, mas você já escolheu, e não importa a casa, você será grande garoto, aqueles últimos versos eram sobre você._" O chapéu dizia me pegando de surpresa. "**SONSERINA.**" Gritou para que todos ouvissem.

Tirei o chapéu e escutei poucos aplausos, Harry, Rose e Lílian estavam entre eles, além do professor Damon, que parecia o mais animado entre eles, andei até a mesa da Sonserina e já fui me sentar ao lado do Fred, Rose se sentou do meu lado, deu um soco de brincadeira em meu braço, era o jeito dela falar que estava me apoiando, apoiava minha decisão. Sentei-me no banco que ficava de frente para as outras mesas, erguendo meu pescoço um pouquinho podia ver Lílian na mesa oposta, notei que ela não tirava os olhos de mim, principalmente quando Rose se aproximava um pouco mais, queria a deixar tranqüila então sorri mandando uma piscadela, ela abriu um lindo sorriso para mim. Senti minha barriga roncar, eu realmente estava com fome, olhei para os pratos vazios.

"Quando vamos comer?" Perguntei pra Rose.

Ela sorria. "Agora!" Ela me respondeu.

Quase pulei de susto quando os pratos diante de mim agora estavam cheios de comida. Eu nunca tinha visto tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, Pizza, lasanha e até comida japonesa.

Comi até não poder mais, Fred parecia mais animado enquanto comia e Rose comeu quase o mesmo tanto que eu. Era incrível como o incidente de um Potter ir pra Sonserina deixou o ambiente silencioso, só se escutava o som dos talheres arranhando os pratos.

"Olhem isso." Rose falou colocando duas pequenas cenouras na boca, uma de cada lado, ficou parecendo que ela tinha duas presas laranjas.

Acabamos com o silencio do salão principal, eu e Fred caímos na gargalhada, eu tentava engolir a comida antes de engasgar, depois que engoli ria a vontade, admito minha gargalhada é meio histérica e alta demais, o Fred começou a dar trela e teve uma crise de risos enquanto isso Rose quase caia no chão de tanto rir, não podia entender como poderíamos rir de algo tão bobo, mas era inevitável, o clima tenso causou nossa crise, rimos até a barriga doer.

"Você é uma figura." Falei para a Rose.

"Obrigado...obrigado." Ela dizia sorrindo.

"Isso não foi um elogio."

Enquanto enchia a barriga eu perguntei para Rose o nome de cada professor, invés dela só me falar o nome ela me passou a ficha completa de todos. Para minha tristeza a comida desapareceu do meu prato, ok, admito que estava muito cheio, mas tinha deixado aquele ultimo pedaço de pizza pra comer no final, agora ele sumiu, logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maças, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geléia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas pudim de arroz entre outras guloseimas, comi o máximo de bombas de chocolate possível até a sobremesa também desaparecer.

A Diretora McConagall se levantou, eu sabia que a velhota era diretora por que Rose tinha me contado. "Tenho alguns avisos: Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade, e alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição. Como sempre o Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas. Os testes de Quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch, e por último, alguns devem estar se perguntando o porquê da visita do nosso grande herói Harry Potter, ele veio aqui hoje para dar alguns avisos." A diretora dizia.

Harry se levantou e foi até a frente. "Um prazer estar em Hogwarts novamente." Ele falou fazendo todos os alunos, menos os da Sonserina o aplaudir, ele esperou os aplausos se cessarem e continuou. "O ministério anuncia que esse ano acontecerá a copo do mundo de Quadribol entre escolas." Harry teve que parar, pois a festa foi imensa, ele esperou o silencio voltar pra continuar a falar. "A Madame Hooch irá convocar a seleção de Hogwarts, então se esforcem no campeonato de Quadribol, aqueles que forem bem poderão ser convocados e ir jogar a copa do mundo que acontecerá na Rússia." Mais gritos e aplausos interromperam Harry novamente. "Se acalmem gente, eu ainda não terminei os avisos, devido a situações que o ministério decidiu que não cabem a vocês saberem, os arredores de Hogwarts serão protegido por um esquadrão Auror. Por outros motivos que o ministério também não quis divulgar a Auror Rose Weasley permanecerá dentro do colégio."

Observei aquele idiota do Nathan subir na mesa e apontar para mim. "**É inacreditável que o ministério tenha deixado esse assassino estudar em Hogwarts! Ele é tão perigoso que mandaram uma Auror só pra ficar de olho nele, menos mal que ele tenha ido para a Sonserina, pois lá é o verdadeiro lar de assassinos.**" Ele gritava.

"**Senhor Bones.**" Gritou a diretora. "**Saia de cima da mesa agora se não vai ficar tendo aulas extras durante o resto do ano comigo.**"

"Estou mentindo? Esse cara é um doe..."

Não o deixei terminar sua fala, tirei minha varinha do bolso e mirei bem no meio de seu peito, dei um sorrisinho e sussurrei "_Estupefassa._" Foi muito engraçado ver o corpo dele sair voando e bater com tudo na parede atrás dele.

"**Senhor Hale.**" A velhota gritava pra mim. "**Não leu os regulamentos? É extremamente proibido estuporar um colega fora das aulas do clube de duelos!**"

"Desculpe-me eu não li essa parte." Falei tentando segurar meu riso.

"Ta tentando fazer graça comigo?" Ela dizia irada.

"Nunca." Falei com a maior cara de inocente possível.

"**Alguém acorde aquele idiota.**" Ela gritou ao notar que todos estavam em choque e nem tinham ido acordar o cara.

"Eu acordo." o professor Damon dizia indo até o garoto, apontou a varinha pra ele e disse "_Enervate_."

Mas nada aconteceu, o garoto continuo desmaiado, nesse momento senti um frio na espinha, não queria matar mais um, isso com certeza me daria uma passagem só de ida para Azkaban, Lílian me olhava desesperada, ele devia estar pensando o mesmo.

"É... ele não acordou." O professor Damon falou.

"Como assim não acordou?" A velhota dizia.

"Diretora McConagall ele simplesmente não acordou." Ele dizia. "Já li sobre isso em um livro, quando um bruxo muito poderoso estupora alguém é muito difícil outro bruxo o acordar, teve casos do estuporado ficar desmaiado por um ano até o feitiço enfraquecer e outro bruxo conseguir acordar ele."

"O que está insinuando professor?" Harry perguntou.

"Nada senhor Potter, é apenas algo que eu li e me lembrei agora." Ele dizia.

Fazia um silencio mortal, eu fui até a mesa da Sonserina e me sentei no banco, ficou olhando os outros professores e alunos tentarem acordar o mala, eu não iria me mover um passo para ajudar ele, nem que isso significasse ir pra Azkaban, nesse momento Lílian percorreu o salão inteiro vindo até a mesa da Sonserina, sorrir para ela e ela me olhou com um olhar de repreensão.

"Oi amor." Falei como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ignorando as centenas pares de olhos que nos observavam.

"Vem acordar ele." Ela falou seriamente.

"Sem chances, ele pode dormir por dez anos por mim." Falei irritado, e admito estava sentindo um pouco de ciúmes.

"Por mim tanto faz quanto tempo ele passe desmaiado." Ela falou seriamente. "Eu to preocupada é com você, não posso nem imaginar ficar longe de você então vem acordar ele."

"Você ganhou." Falei me levantando. "Vou acordar aquele idiota."

Ela ficou na ponta do pé e meu deu um selinho. "Obrigado por me escutar."

Caminhei até a mesa da Grifinória, Rose andava ao meu lado como se fosse minha guarda-costas, notei que todos grifinorios me olhavam com raiva, lancei um sorriso sínico para todos, apontei a varinha para o garoto e falei. "_Enervate._" Ele acordou imediatamente, parecia assustado.

Voltei para minha mesa e me sentei ao lado do Fred, Rose se sentou ao meu lado, os coleguinhas da íngua ajudou ele a se levantar e a se sentar, ele não teve coragem nem de olhar pra mim durante todo o longo discurso da diretora sobre cooperação entre os bruxos, sobre não lutarmos entre nós, essas baboseiras que todos direitos, bruxos e trouxas dizia, quando acontecia alguma briga em sua escola.

"Espero que os brigões tenham aprendido a lição." Ela dizia encerrando o discurso que quase me fez dormir. "Boa noite a todos, aos novos alunos, sigam os monitores até sua casa."

Nesse momento uma garota extremamente linda se levantou da minha mesa, ela tinha cabelos loiros que cainham por seus ombros, seus olhos eram cinza e belos, seu rosto tinha traços finos e agradáveis, seu corpo era simplesmente perfeito com curvos de botar inveja a qualquer modelo de roupa de banho, ela usava distintivo de prata reluzente com a letra **M**, e tinha um natural ar de superioridade.

"Primeranistas andando." Ela falou com uma voz fina bem autoritária.

"Olá Srta Malfoy." Harry Potter dizia se aproximando da gente.

"Olá Senhor Potter." Ela respondia em um tom frio.

"Poderia deixar meu filho e o senhor Jack ficar mais algum tempo aqui? Preciso falar com eles." Harry dizia sorrind.o "Rose sabe o caminho para o salão comunal da Sonserina, ela leva eles depois"

"Não acho apropriado." Ela dizia secamente. "Mas você é o herói, não posso dizer não."

Acabou de falar e já saiu andando sem nem olhar pra trás.

"Garota antipática." Rose dizia.

"A família Malfoy inteira é." Lílian dizia se juntando ao nosso grupo. "Amor, preciso falar com você." Ela dizia já me puxando pela a mão.

Andamos até o fundo do salão principal, ela parou de repente e já se virou ficando de frente pra mim, passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me beijou, me deliciei com o beijo deixando ele ainda mais intenso, apertava ela contra a parede e grudava ainda mais nossos corpos, ela mordia meu lábio inferior com força e em seguida o chupava encerrando nosso beijo.

"Você é perfeito." Ela dizia deitando a cabeça em meu ombro. "Obrigado por ter ajudado meu amor, todo mundo escutou o que você falava para o chapéu, meu sentimentos por você não mudaram nem um pouquinho por você ter ido para a Sonserina, eles aumentaram ainda mais, não imagino como estou grata."

"O ruim é que não vamos poder nos pegar no salão comunal." Falei para ela.

"Arrumamos um jeito amor." Ela dizia baixinho. "Precisamos arrumar, afinal não consigo mais viver sem você, sou completamente dependente."

Voltei a beijar ela com amor e paixão, ela retribuía o beijo com empolgação, nos beijamos até ambos ficar sem fôlego. "Eu te amo pequena." Sussurrei com nossos lábios ainda colados.

"Eu amo mais." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Voltamos para onde Harry e os outros estavam. Fred parecia bem mais feliz depois de conversar com o pai dele, Rose estava com a cara meio fechada. Conversamos durante alguns minutos, logo Lílian teve que ir para Grifinória, ela me deu um selinho e saiu andando para sua casa.

"Vocês devem estar cansados." Falou Harry.

"Confesso que um pouco." Falei com sinceridade. "Obrigado por tudo sogrinho."

"Eu que tenho que agradecer." Ele dizia apertando minha mão. "Obrigado Jack, sei que foi um sacrifício para você."

"Nem tanto." Falei sorrindo. "Pensei que Lílian ia ficar brava, mas na realidade eu ganhei foi pontos com ela."

"Vemos-nos no mundial?" Ele perguntou. "Lílian me falou que não existe goleiro melhor que você."

Dei uma gargalhada. "Ela superestima o namorado dela." Falei sorrindo. "Primeiro preciso entrar pro time da Sonserina."

"Vai ser fácil." Ele dizia. "O time é ruim."

"Vai ter que torcer pra Sonserina agora papai." Fred dizia sorrindo.

"Com certeza filho, vou até comprar um gorro verde e prata pra isso." Harry dizia sorrindo.

"Realmente quero muito ver essa cena." Rose dizia sorrindo.

"Vão logos meninos." Harry dizia. "Diretora Minerva não é tão calma"

"Imagino." Falei sorrindo. "Boa noite Harry, até a próxima."

"Boa noite Jack." Ele dizia apertando minha mão.

Observei Harry dar um forte abraço em seu filho, depois ele trocou algumas palavras com Rose e logo depois saiu andando, Fred parecia animado e isso me deixou mais tranqüilo, Rose aproximou da mim e passou o braço por cima do meu ombro.

"Te mostrarei as masmorras." Rose falou animada.

"Que legal, minha casa fica nas masmorras." Falei com um humor sarcástico.

"É simplesmente o maior salão comunal de Hogwarts e é extremamente luxuoso, tem até uma sala de jogos, além dos dormitórios serem ótimos, com cama de casal e cada dormitório ficam apenas três alunos, além que todos são suítes, sem filas para banheiro, sem esperar pra tomar banho, então se fomos falar de luxo, Sonserina é a melhor." Rose dizia fazendo eu ficar com os olhos brilhando.

"Eu amo a Sonserina." Falei sorrindo.

"Acho que estou começando a gostar também." Fred dizia mais animado.

"É assim que se fala garoto." Falei bagunçando os cabelos dele. "Vamos ser phodasticos!"

Então saímos em direção as Masmorras do castelo, indo para o nosso novo lar, se eu tinha tomado a decisão certa eu ainda não sabia, mas que meu coração dizia que sim, que eu tinha feito a escolha certa, isso dizia.


End file.
